My Dream Crush
by brharrypotter7
Summary: about a girl, Elizabeth Banks, & a guy, Jason Kane, who fall in love with each other. They have liked each other for a long time, but neither of them had the courage to talk to one another. It tells of the romantic relationship they have during Elizabeth's senior year of high school & Jason's freshmen year in college and later in life between them. suck at summaries. first story!
1. Chapter 1 the Journal

Chapter One ~ the Journal

Elizabeth Banks lived in Los Angeles, California. She went to Eastside High School. Her crush, Jason Kane, graduated from there last year and was now in college at the University of Michigan. It was odd that he ended up there because it was so far away, but he was an exceptionally good student, so it'd make sense for him to go to a good school. But because he was on break, he came back to visit his old high school.

When Elizabeth, who was a blue-eyed, skinny, tan, blonde hair, 5 foot 9 inch, cute girl was walking down the school hallway, she dropped her journal. This journal had all of her private secrets in it. She didn't know at the time that it was missing. And who should pick it up, but her crush, Jason Kane. Jason was a tallish 6ft 0 inch guy with golden-like, sandy, blonde hair with chocolate brown eyes. He had a tan and was well muscled, especially in his arms and chest, because he worked out every day.

He opened it to find out who's it belonged to and found that it was Elizabeth Banks, the girl who he had for the longest time a crush on! Out of curiosity, he started to flip through it until he came to a part called, "May 1st, my dream crush!" With a vague interest to know more, Jason began to read the entry. When he finished he felt like he had been shot by Cupid's arrow!

"Wow! I've never thought about how cute she is until now! I wonder where she is," thought Jason. "I think she has a crush on me!"

The bell then rang for the next class of the day. It was English for Elizabeth or at least according to one of her friends Jason had talked to. He planned to ask her who she liked by getting her out of English.

But then he thought, "What if I'm not the right one she's in love with? Then she'll get suspicious for me asking and look for her journal. She won't find it and she'll think I took it. But then again, she could answer me! It could be me; I hope it is!"

When the bell rang, Elizabeth was digging in her book bag trying to find a pen. After she found one, she put it on her desk to take out the binder and textbooks, but while doing so, she accidentally knocked her pen off her desk and it landed right in front of Jason's foot!

"OMG!" she thought. "Now I've done it!"

"Is this your pen? I thought I saw it fall off your desk," Jason spoke with a cool tone.

"Ummmm….yeah it is. Thanks for getting it for me," Elizabeth stammered.

She started to blush like crazy and felt like crawling into a hole. The teacher then told them to quiet down so that class could begin.

Jason, then, talked to the teacher to get Elizabeth out of class because he used to be the teacher's favorite student, so he could get anything from her.

Jason asked, "Who do you like that is or was at this school?"

Elizabeth asked shocked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because one of my friends told me that you had a crush on some guy that was in your grade or older now. I forget which," Jason replied blushing.

"Oh okay, but do YOU like anyone?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"Yes," Jason said avoiding her gaze.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth asked sweetly with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I don't want to tell you because I'm afraid you'll get embarrassed!" he said back.

"I'll try not to, okay? And if you tell me who you like, I'll tell you who I like. Do we have a deal?" inquired Elizabeth.

"Yes and ummmm…. I kinda sorta…. like you!" Jason said excitedly.

"Wow, you do? Well….um…. I like you too! Sorry if that embarrassed you," Elizabeth explained shyly.

"You're most definitely not, why would it?! And wow, I didn't expect that!" he said somewhat sarcastically. "Well, before you get back to class, are you doing anything Friday night?"

"No, I'm not doing anything then. Why do you ask, stalker?" Elizabeth snapped sharply.

"Well, not being a stalker, I was wondering if you… um… well, wanted to go on a date with me. We could have dinner and a movie or do something else if you wanted to," Jason offered sweetly.

"I would love that!" she squealed excitedly. "Pick me up at my house at 7. I can't wait!"

They were both smiling when Jason handed her his phone number on a sticky note and Elizabeth went back to her class and "paid attention" for the rest of it. Jason left and went home, his thoughts being consumed of Elizabeth and their date later that week.

**~AN: alright yall this is my first fanfiction. please review, follow, and favorite. Constructive criticism is appreciated! nothing mean please. love yall!**

**~brharrypotter7**


	2. Chapter 2 the Date

Chapter Two ~ the Date

That Friday evening, Jason was driving into Elizabeth's driveway just as she looked out the window. Jason saw her peering out at him. He smiled and waved at her. Elizabeth saw him waving and waved back turning red in the face, because he had seen her.

Elizabeth was wearing a light blue strapless silk dress that came right above her knees. She also wore a pearl bracelet with pearl earrings to match. Elizabeth had just finished taking out her hair curlers. She walked to the front door slowly and gracefully, with shaky hands. Elizabeth opened the door to greet Jason.

"Hey," Elizabeth said calmly, "You look nice!"

"Hey! And thanks! You look very pretty yourself. I like the dress. It looks good on you," Jason replied.

"Thanks," Elizabeth whispered, feeling blood rise to her face. There was an awkward silence between them as they stood on the porch.

"You ready to go?" Jason asked, breaking the silence.

"I think so," Elizabeth replied sweetly.

He opened the passenger door of his rusty, old pick-up truck, explaining that he planned to get a new car when he had enough money.

"So, where do you want to go to eat?" Jason asked.

"Umm… I'm not sure." Elizabeth replied, "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. How about we drive around until we find a place we both like?" Jason suggested.

"I like that idea," Elizabeth agreed, smiling.

"Okay great, and do you mind if we stop by my house before we go to dinner? I forgot something that I had gotten awhile ago for you," asked Jason.

"Oh, Jason, you didn't have to get me anything. That's so sweet of you. And of course, I don't mind at all," she said teasingly.

When they got to Jason's house he said, "I'll be right back. Do you want me to leave the car running for you?"

"If you don't mind doing that, I'd appreciate it, thanks!" Elizabeth said.

When he came back outside, he was holding a small neatly wrapped package.

Handing it to Elizabeth, he said, "This is for you."

Elizabeth quickly unwrapped all of the paper around the gift box, and inside it was a ring! It was a thin gold band with three small purple amethysts on it.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful! I absolutely love it!" she exclaimed.

Then she leaned over in her seat, before her excitement could escape her, turned Jason's face towards hers and kissed him! Jason was very much shocked at this, but all the same, he kissed her right back. He gently put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer while kissing her. It was a long kiss and it took them forever to break apart because neither one of them wanted to end the kiss.

"Thank you so much!" she whispered in his ear and hugged him.

"Well," Jason said clearing his throat, "Shall we go to dinner?"

"We shall!" Elizabeth smiled.

"Wow, there are a lot of places to choose from!" Elizabeth said looking out the car window.

"Oh, how about we eat at the Seafood Palace?" Jason asked.

"It sounds good to me!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Jason parked the car and offered his hand to Elizabeth, who was getting out of the car.

They walked into the restaurant.

"How many?" the waitress asked.

"Two, please!" Jason said. The waitress put them at a table in the back.

"Would you like a few minutes to decide or should I take your drink orders now?" the waitress asked.

"Hmm, I'll have a root beer please," Elizabeth responded, looking at the menu.

"Same for me please," agreed Jason.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks," the waitress said leaving.

"I'm so happy we're here together!" exclaimed Elizabeth excitedly, "I'm having a lot of fun."

"Me too," Jason responded smiling.

He was looking around the restaurant. Then, when the doors opened, in came Jessica and Penelope! Jessica was the meanest, most popular girl in the 12th grade, the same grade Elizabeth. She was also Jason's ex-girlfriend.

"Oh, no, I see trouble!" Elizabeth exclaimed angrily. "Hey Jason, I'm going to run to the ladies' room really quickly," She finished, even though she hated to leave her boyfriend with Jessica around.

While Elizabeth was leaving, she bent down and kissed Jason because Jessica was starting to flirt with Jason and of course, Elizabeth would not stand for that.

"I'll be right back," she said.

Elizabeth looked back at Jessica with satisfaction because she had her mouth wide open and looked like she had been struck by lightning!

"How, in the world, did Elizabeth get a guy like Jason?! He's the quarterback of the football team at the University of Michigan." Jessica thought, "That's not fair! I don't even have a boyfriend. And if I don't have a boyfriend, no girl in my grade at MY school should!"Then Jessica saw Elizabeth coming back. "Um, can we have a table over there?" she asked the waitress while pointing to where Jason and Elizabeth were laughing.

"Right this way please," the waitress said.

She led Jessica and her friend to a table right beside Jason and Elizabeth. Jessica noticed they were almost done with their food. Then they started laughing together at something Jason said because he was being really funny, as usual.

"I am sooo jealous of Elizabeth; she has the cutest, hottest, and most popular guy ever, and he's in college! If I don't be careful, she could become the cutest, prettiest, and most popular girl in school because of him," thought Jessica angrily.

She then watched Jason pay for the meal. After he and Elizabeth both left Seafood Palace, Jessica was very upset. She watched them leave together, holding hands.

Outside Elizabeth and Jason were talking, "That was a delicious meal," Elizabeth commented. "Thank you for dinner. That must have cost a lot!"

"Naw, $50 for 2 people isn't that much," Jason said jokingly.

They started laughing again at his funny remark.

"I'm so glad we're finally going out," Elizabeth said squeezing his hand. Jason was stone dead quiet after she said that.

"Do you not agree?"Elizabeth inquired.

"Umm, well…" he said while clearing his throat. "See, Elizabeth, the thing is umm….well, you see…um…," he started to stutter. "I don't think we're actually going out yet, per-say. I just want to try it, to see if it would work between us, I hope that is okay?" he said unsurely.

"Oh um okay," Elizabeth said slightly taken aback. "But after tonight, what do you think?" she continued.

"I think we would be a great couple, as long as we keep to light kissing and hugging," Jason stated matter of factly.

"Yay, I agree!" Elizabeth said happily.

"Do you want to go to a movie or bookstore?" Jason asked, suddenly changing the topic.

"I'd prefer the bookstore please!" Elizabeth replied.

"Righto, to the bookstore we go!" he replied happily.

They stepped in to the book store, and immediately Elizabeth was very happy.

In the bookstore, there was also a coffee shop. Jason got Elizabeth and him some coffee and sat down at one of the many tables.

"Hey, you know that girl we saw at Seafood Palace?" Jason asked politely.

"Jessica?" responded Elizabeth curiously.

"Yeah, just ignore her. She's a spoiled brat; she only broke up with me because I didn't bring her the right color of roses for Valentine's Day. Now she wants to go out again and I don't because I'm obviously going out with you," Jason explained.

"Yeah, I'm trying to ignore her." She paused for a moment and said, "Wait, she dumped you because of roses?!"

"Yep, she always has to have everything she wants," Jason responded exasperatingly, throwing up his hands. He then noticed that according to his watch, it was after 11 o'clock.

After Elizabeth and Jason both drank their coffee, Jason said, "I should probably take you home, so your dad doesn't get mad at me to where we wouldn't be able to do this again."

"Okay," Elizabeth responded sadly.

They both got in Jason's truck and drove home. When they got there, Elizabeth waited patiently while Jason got out of the car first to open Elizabeth's door. When he opened the door, they stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"Thank you Jason, for everything. I had a great time," Elizabeth said. She took a step closer to Jason, trying to flirt with him. Her hand found his and took hold of it gently.

Jason pulled her close, and said "You're oh so very welcome," and he kissed her.

When they broke apart moments later, Jason said, "Bye, I love you!"

"Bye, Jason, I love you, too…." Elizabeth responded dazedly. "See you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes, yes you definitely will. Good bye!" he answered. Jason then got in his truck and drove off.

Later that evening, Elizabeth was dancing around her room happily.

"I really think Jason likes me for sure!" she thought but said aloud, while collapsing on her bed.

Just then, Elizabeth's phone rang. It was Jason! "Yay, he's calling me because he just can't stop talking to me!" she thought excitedly. She then answered her phone.

"Hey it's Jason," the caller said.

"Hi, Jason! What's up?" Elizabeth said excitedly.

"Um, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date tomorrow. I had forgotten to ask you earlier but it would be for your birthday," he continued.

"How did you know about my birthday?" Elizabeth inquired teasingly.

"Your mom told me that tomorrow's your birthday, and she asked me if I was going to get you something," Jason replied quickly.

"Oh, okay way to go Mom," muttered Elizabeth, "Alright, sure, I'll go with you on a date tomorrow."

"Okay! Great! CAN'T WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW! Bye," he said almost hanging up the phone before Elizabeth yelled,

"Wait! Jason, ummm… did you happen to find a brown and pink polka dot journal with an E on it?" she inquired.

"Ironically, yes. Is it yours?" Jason asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

"Yeah, it is mine. Could you bring it over tomorrow?" asked Elizabeth.

"Sure! I'd be happy to!" exclaimed Jason.

"Thanks! I'm soooooo grateful! Well, bye! I love you!" said Elizabeth into the speaker.

"Good bye," said Jason hoarsely.


	3. Chapter 3 Elizabeth's Birthday

Chapter Three ~ Elizabeth's Birthday

When Elizabeth woke up that morning, she realized that it was her birthday. "I'm so excited!" she said to herself.

While she was jumping up and down, dancing around her room and right after she turned on her phone it rang with Jason's number on the screen.

"Yay, he remembered my birthday!" she thought to herself.

"Hey, it's Jason!" the caller said.

"Sup!" said Elizabeth.

"I just wanted to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" exclaimed Jason excitedly.

"Awwww thanks! You're the best boyfriend any girl could have!" yelled Elizabeth into the phone.

Jason thought, "Boyfriend… she called me her boyfriend….I don't know what to think about that." He then remembered that he was still talking to Elizabeth. "Uhhhh, you're welcome, I guess. So are we still on for tonight?" he said.

"Ummm…. well I was wondering if we could do it at like 2pm this afternoon because I'm having a party at my place this evening . You're invited though, is that alright?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah, that's perfectly fine. Do you want me to give you your present on our date or later this evening?" Jason asked.

"On our date, so I can thank you specially," Elizabeth said.

"Oh, I think I know what you're getting at," said Jason, teasingly.

"Well, I better go help my mom set up for my party. I want you to stay later, after everyone else leaves, okay?" inquired Elizabeth.

"That's perfectly fine with me as long as it's fine with you," he said playfully. "Do you want me to help you decorate for the party?"

"Sure! See you in about 20 minutes then?"

"I'll definitely see you then! Good-bye!" Jason said.

"Bye, love you," Elizabeth replied.

Then they hung up. Elizabeth thought, "I'd better get dressed if Jason is coming over!"

Then Elizabeth started getting dressed. She wore black short shorts with a revealing ruffled cut-off top that was melon pink. Her hair was still curly from the night before so she didn't have to do anything with it. After she was done putting on her finishing touches with makeup, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" she yelled.

Elizabeth raced down the stairs trying not to fall and kill herself with her flip flops on (as she would have done normally). When she got to the door, she took a deep breath and opened the door. There, standing in a pair of jeans and a Michigan Wolverines t-shirt was Elizabeth's "boyfriend", Jason Kane.

"OMG, You're a fan of the Michigan Wolverines?!" yelled Elizabeth.

"Yeah, why, is that bad?" Jason asked.

"No, that's awesome! I love the Wolverines! We should watch their football games together," Elizabeth exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, that would be a lot of fun except I play for them so you know that would kind of be hard to do!" exclaimed Jason.

"Well, at least I could watch my amazing boyfriend throw a bomb down the field and make a Hail Mary pass to win the game. I know quite a lot about football," Elizabeth said proudly.

"Obviously, hehe that's awesome. I'm glad you do then I don't have to teach you," Jason winked, wrapping one arm around her waist.

After Jason and Elizabeth were done talking at the door, they started setting up for Elizabeth's party.

"So officially, how old are you today?" asked Jason.

"You're not supposed to ask that question, Jason! Least not to a girl," said Elizabeth playfully while gently hitting his arm.

"Well, I'm just curious!" exclaimed Jason, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, then. I'm turning 18! Happy?!" asked Elizabeth.

"I turned 19 exactly 1 month ago," said Jason.

"Wow our birthdays are exactly 1 year and a month apart. That's so weird!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

Then, they started decorating. Elizabeth attached streamers from the middle of the ceiling to the door frames all twisty like. Jason blew up a few plain balloons, along with some fun-shaped balloons. Elizabeth hung the balloons in random places around the house and at the end of the streamers. Elizabeth still had to order food from a catering place. Jason was going to plug in his iPhone 5 later into Elizabeth's stereo system and play the newest popular music at the party.

The party was going to take place in the basement. With the music, there would definitely be a lot of dancing! But Elizabeth didn't know that Jason was going to give her an iPhone 5 like his on their date. He was also going to ask her to be his girlfriend later at the party when he plays a song for a slow dance. The following week would be prom and Jason planned on asking Elizabeth to go with him to prom. He planned on making this birthday, Elizabeth's best ever!

Later that afternoon, after setting up all the stuff for Elizabeth's birthday party, Elizabeth was getting ready for her date with Jason. She was going to leave her hair curly. She just decided to wear what she had been wearing all day. Her jewelry was a combo of a silver necklace with a heart charm on it, and pearl earrings. Elizabeth also decided to wear the ring Jason had given her on their first date.

"I'm so excited!" thought Elizabeth. "I wonder if Jason got me a birthday present yet. I hope so, but if he didn't or doesn't I'm not going to do something stupid like break up with him or something like Jessica would do." Then the door bell rang, Jason is here! "Yay!" Elizabeth said aloud.

But when Elizabeth was walking out her bedroom door, she ran into her 20 year old brother, Jake, who was currently on break from college so Elizabeth was stuck with him. He started taunting her. "I know what Jason is doing for your date," Jake said. He said that a couple times to get Elizabeth mad.

But Elizabeth did get fed up with it so she said, "Well, at least I have someone to go out with while you don't!"

"Argh!" He said getting angry at her comment and stuck his tongue out at her, being very immature.

Elizabeth then hurried to the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but my older, IMMATURE, brother was teasing me," Elizabeth said to Jason very loudly so Jake would hear her.

"I heard that!" Jake yelled at her.

"You were meant to!" Elizabeth yelled back.

"That's okay, let's get going!" said Jason laughing at Elizabeth and Jake. Elizabeth agreed with him and stepped out onto the porch. She saw Jason's new car; a red, convertible sports car!

"Your new car is L-E-G-I-T!" said Elizabeth.

"Thanks! Your journal is in the front seat and for your birthday, I have a present for you that I'll give to you at the restaurant," Jason said smiling.

"Okay, where are we going for lunch?" Elizabeth responded.

"How about we go to that new Mexican restaurant?" Jason asked.

"That's fine with me as long as it's okay with you," replied Elizabeth.

"Let's go then!" Jason said.

So Elizabeth got in Jason's new car when Jason opened the door for her. When they arrived at the restaurant, she made herself a mental note, reminding her to grab her journal later. They went inside and Jason told the waiter a table for 2.

"Thanks Jason, for everything!"

"You're welcome Elizabeth!" Jason said. Then the waiter brought the chips and salsa, and cokes, and then took their orders.

After he left, Jason gave Elizabeth her birthday present.

"Open it," ordered Jason. "Please," he added quickly.

"Okay," said Elizabeth gently. She then opened it. It was an iPad!

"Oh my goodness! Thank you so much Jason!" Then she reached over to hug him.

"You're welcome," said Jason huskily.

"I can't wait for my party later tonight! Are you going to play a slow dance song?" Elizabeth asked.

"If you want me to," replied Jason.

"I do, cause then we could dance together!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Okay then and I can't wait either! Did you want to go anywhere else before your party?" asked Jason when they were done eating.

"Ummmmm….Could we go back to my house and get the snacks and music ready for the party?" asked Elizabeth.

"Okay, and make sure you remember your journal when we get to your house."

"Okay, Jason. Thanks for reminding me and I will." Elizabeth promised.

Jason then drove back to Elizabeth's house. When the couple arrived, Jason got out of the car first to open Elizabeth's door. "Thank you kind sir!" said Elizabeth playfully.

"You're quite welcome kind lady!" replied Jason in the same manner.

Elizabeth and Jason were Christians so they had awesome Christian music that was kind of rap music too except without the language and other bad things in it. They were going to play other kinds of music too though, like country, pop, top 40 hits, that kind of stuff. When Elizabeth and Jason got back to her house, Elizabeth grabbed her journal and walked up to the front door. On the door, there was a note from her parents.

The note read, "Elizabeth, We went out tonight so you can have fun with your friends and Jason. Be careful. We trust in you to make wise choices, so be smart. But we also love you dearly and Happy 18th Birthday! Love your mom and dad. PS: Your brother is gone too because we forced him out! You're welcome!" Elizabeth then finished reading the note.

"That's so nice of them," exclaimed Elizabeth.

"I agree, because then we can spend more time alone together," said Jason.

"Oooooh Jason! I was just thinking the same thing," Elizabeth said as she smiled happily.

"Should we go inside now?" they asked at the same time.

"That's a great idea," said Elizabeth laughing. Elizabeth and Jason then walked inside together holding hands lightly. In Elizabeth's other hand was her journal – the thing that had started the relationship between Jason and Elizabeth.

When they got inside, Elizabeth did the snacks and drinks while Jason set up a playlist on his iPhone 5 of some good party songs, Christian songs, and a couple slow songs so he and Elizabeth could dance together that evening. Neither of them could wait until the party later that evening.

**AN~ hey yall! I realized i havent posted an author's note at all. sorry! i hope yall are enjoying my story! follow, favorite, and review please! ill try and keep updating as much as I can! Bye**

**~brharrypotter7**


	4. Chapter 4 the Party

Chapter Four ~ the Party

When 5 o'clock rolled around, a bunch of guests started to arrive at Elizabeth's house. Jason was standing outside the door on the porch, checking people off a list as they came. Elizabeth was inside greeting people, taking their presents, and pointing to where the party was taking place.

Jessica then came to the door. "Am I on the list?" she asked very flirty like, grabbing at his shirt and wrapping her arms around his neck. Jason looked through the list while trying to pry her body off his and replied,

"I'm sorry Jessica; you're not on it so I can't let you in."

She then got very angry. "You let me in right this instant Jason Kane or I'll tel-…"

Jessica didn't get a chance to finish because Elizabeth then came to the door to see who was screaming at her boyfriend.

"Hi, Jessica! Can I help you with something?" Elizabeth asked sweetly.

"Yeah, you can. Can you tell your stupid boyfriend to let me in to the party?" she replied.

Elizabeth's sweetness turned to pure loath. "Number One: he's not stupid. Number Two: he's not my boyfriend. Number Three: he's doing his job by keeping you out so….." Elizabeth then kissed him and put her hand around his waist, and his arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you Jason, for keeping HER of all people out of my party," she told him.

"And therefore, get off my property Jessica!" Elizabeth snarled while grabbing Jason's hand and pulling him inside. She also slammed the door in Jessica's face.

"Well, that was fun," Jason said laughing.

"I agree," Elizabeth replied.

"I guess we better get downstairs to make sure everything is in order," said Elizabeth when they had stopped laughing. Jason went to adjust the music while Elizabeth asked around to see if people were having fun or if they needed anything.

Elizabeth then heard the 1st slow dance of the evening being played by Jason.

"Yay!" she exclaimed. Elizabeth then ran to look for Jason they could dance could dance together. They accidentally bumped into each other while looking for each other, ironically enough.

"Hey, do you ummm….dance?" asked Jason nervously holding out his hand.

"I'd love to!" replied Elizabeth energetically. They then got on the dance floor and began to dance together.

"Happy Birthday," said Jason.

"Thanks," replied Elizabeth sheepishly.

The silence hung between them until Jason cleared his throat and said, "Ummmmm….. I had to ask you a couple things, Elizabeth."

"Hmmm… What did you want to ask me, Jason?" she asked sweetly.

"Ummmm….. Will you be my girlfriend?" he said quietly.

"What? I didn't hear you." Elizabeth said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Jason a little louder this time.

"OMG! EKKK! Sure, I mean, yes, definitely!" squealed Elizabeth squeezing him with a hug.

"That's great, and will you go to prom with me?" asked Jason while smiling.

"Yes, yes, yes! I mean…um… sure I'd love to!" replied the overexcited, smiling Elizabeth.

"Great!" exclaimed Jason, who was just as excited as his new girlfriend was. They then finished dancing.

A couple hours later, the party ended and everybody left except for Jason. Elizabeth opened all her presents, and then started writing thank you notes to everyone that sent her presents. After the note writing secession, Jason and Elizabeth cleaned up everything. When Jason had to leave, Elizabeth went with him to the door. Jason said thanks for the party and Happy Birthday, but then, he did something Elizabeth hadn't been expecting – he kissed her! He kissed her like he had never kissed her before. Elizabeth practically melted in Jason's arms.

They hugged and Elizabeth whispered in his ear, "Can't wait until prom!"

"Me either!" he whispered back. Jason then went home and Elizabeth went to bed after getting undressed and, put her pajamas on, but she was very, very happy. Jason had made that day her best birthday ever! She fell fast asleep thinking and eventually dreaming about her new boyfriend, Jason.


	5. Chapter 5 a Surprise

Chapter Five ~ a Surprise

It was only 3 days until prom. Elizabeth could not contain all of her excitement. She was going with her recently new boyfriend, Jason Kane, to the prom. He had asked her on her birthday when they were dancing together. All Elizabeth did was dream of prom; in her free time of course because school comes first then her boyfriend. But she was also spazzing out, because she hadn't bought her prom dress yet. She wanted Jason to like it. So, after Elizabeth finished school for the day, she and Jason were going to the mall, so Elizabeth could buy the most beautiful dress of all, one that Jason liked of course, and so Jason could get a suit because he didn't have one yet.

It was half an hour until Elizabeth got out of school, 3 o'clock to be exact. She was currently in English. She was staring at the clock until the last 5 minutes. When it became the last 5 minutes, their teacher told them to pack up and get ready to go home. Elizabeth was packed up faster than anyone else in the class because she wanted to be the 1st person out the classroom so she wouldn't have hallway traffic. When the bell rang, she ran out the door, and went out to her locker to get the stuff she needed that night for her homework. There was a surprise waiting for her at her locker. Naturally, it was Jason. He greeted her with a kiss and waited there patiently for Elizabeth to get her homework and books out of her locker. Once she got it, they walked out, hand in hand, to Jason's car. From there, Elizabeth and Jason got in his car, and drove to the mall.

When they got there, Elizabeth told Jason that she wanted him to pick out her prom dress. Jason told Elizabeth that he wanted her to pick out his suit so that it fit him properly. They went straight for the women's dress section. Jason had told Elizabeth that they could pick out her dress first. Elizabeth's dad, Mr. Banks, had given her $300 for her to spend on a prom dress. Jason wanted to buy her dress for her but Elizabeth's dad insisted. But because of that, Jason made a compromise and gave Elizabeth $200 towards her dress. Elizabeth had a total of $500 to spend on her dress.

When they arrived at the women's section, Elizabeth told Jason to go pick out a few dresses he liked and then they would agree on one together. She added it had to be $500 or less, because Jason agreed that he would pay for the tax.

Jason came back with 3 dresses. He thought about how all 3 would look very pretty on Elizabeth, but he couldn't decide which he liked the best, so he wanted Elizabeth's opinion, too, cause she would be the one wearing it.

The very 1st dress was a strapless, turquoise blue and pleated. From the waist down, there were very tiny pearl beads on it. It was just above the knee on Elizabeth when she held it up to her body. The 2nd dress Jason showed her was a strapless, cherry red, floor length gown. On the mid region of her legs to the floor there were tiny little sparkles. The 3rd dress Jason showed his girlfriend was an inch thick strap dress that was black with white stripes on the waist down, exactly to her knee went black, white, and black. The top half was black.

Elizabeth said, "Oooh…..they're beautiful! I love all 3 of them."

"Will you try them on, please?" asked Jason.

"Sure," Elizabeth replied. She then went to the women's dressing room, leaving Jason standing alone. Jason went to look at the jewelry, which was right across the aisle. He wanted to buy some real pearls for Elizabeth. While he was looking, Jessica snuck up on him when he wasn't paying attention. She walked right up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Hi, Jason!" she said sweetly.

"What do you want, Jessica?" Jason asked rudely, and removing her arms from around him.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you were already going to prom with someone yet," she said in reply.

"Believe it or not but a matter of fact I am, Jessica," he replied.

"Oh let me guess, Elizabeth?" she said sarcastically.

"Yes and I better get back to her because I believe she is looking for me," Jason said peering at the aisle across the way seeing Elizabeth. Jason then left, leaving Jessica standing there in the dust, looking like she was struck by lightning, yet again.

Jason went back to Elizabeth in the women's section. He was upset that he didn't get any pearls for her yet. But it was still 3 days to prom so he had time. Elizabeth was wearing the 1st dress that was turquoise.

"Wow! You look amazing!" Jason said, while stuttering.

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you," replied Elizabeth. Jason tried to imagine the other 2 dresses on Elizabeth.

He thought about it and said, "I think you'll look prettiest in the one you're wearing now."

"Okay, I'll buy this one," she said looking at the price, which was $450.

"Let me take the dress up while you look at the jewelry," said Jason.

"Sure, just let me take it off first," Elizabeth exclaimed, walking back to the dressing room. She came back a few minutes later with the dresses. Elizabeth gave the one that she was buying to Jason, with the money to buy it, and then she put the other 2 dresses back, and went to look at the jewelry. Jason came back 10 minutes later with 2 bags.

"What else did you buy, Jason?" she asked him.

"Something else for you, which I'll give you when I come to pick you up for prom," he replied knowing that it was a pearl necklace and that were real pearls therefore it was really expensive.

"Okay," she said curiously, wondering what it could be.

"Did you want to go anywhere else?" asked Jason.

"No, not really, because I hate shopping, so let's go to my house."

"Okay." They left the mall to go back to Elizabeth's house.

When they arrived, no one was home. Luckily, Elizabeth had a key to the house on her car keys. She unlocked the door, and they went inside. Jason took a seat on the couch in the living room while Elizabeth went upstairs to put her new dress away from earlier. She also put on a new outfit because she spilled a little bit of food on it at lunch. Elizabeth came down wearing black skinny jeans, and a cut-off strapless polka-dot shirt that ended right above her belly button. Elizabeth was skinny so that the top looked very flattering on her.

Jason thought that she looked hot. He couldn't find another word to describe how she looked right then.

"You look ….. Ummmmm…. hot," he said stuttering.

"Thanks," she replied blushing. "Do you want to do something?" she continued, still a little red in the face.

"How about watching a movie?" Jason asked sweetly still in awe of his girlfriend's prettiness.

"Okay," Elizabeth said. "What movie do you want to watch? I have Prince of Persia, Iron Man, Harry Potter, Pirates of the Caribbean, and others," Elizabeth said listing off movies.

"Ummmm… Which Iron Man movies do you have?" Jason asked.

"I have both," Elizabeth replied looking at Jason.

"First Iron Man, I guess," Jason said thinking.

"Okay, I'll get it," Elizabeth said, walking towards the movie cabinet.

Elizabeth got the movie and put it in the Blue Ray Player. All the movies they owned are on Blue Ray. Elizabeth's dad and mom were doctors, so the Banks had a lot of money. Therefore Elizabeth could have anything if her parents agreed with what she wanted. But she didn't brag about the money because she knew that it wasn't nice to do.

Elizabeth put the DVD in the player and handed the remote to Jason while she went to get 2 bottles of coke and make popcorn. It took a few minutes for the popcorn to pop, because Elizabeth made 2 bags of Movie Theater Butter popcorn. She poured the bags of popcorn into a big bowl, grabbed the drinks, and headed back to Jason, who was waiting patiently for his girlfriend to return. He had a smile on his face when Elizabeth walked back into the room.

"What?" she asked also with a smile on her face which was partly red.

"Nothing," he replied innocently, while still smiling. Jason then hit play on the movie while Elizabeth turned out the lights. She then went to sit next to her boyfriend.

The movie started playing; Jason faked a yawn and made a move, the natural one every guy tries to pull on their girl. He put his arm up and around Elizabeth's shoulder. Elizabeth then snuggled in close to Jason, laying her head on his warm and muscular chest. When he didn't complain, she left her head there, listening to her boyfriend's heart beat. He slid his arm down around her waist and gently wrapped his arm around her, in a hug kind of fashion.

Elizabeth whispered, "Thanks for everything today," then kissing him lightly on the lips.

"You're welcome," he whispered back. Then he kissed her again except it was longer and harder than before.

After an hour and a half or so the movie ended and Elizabeth's parents came home which meant Jason had to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said to her on the porch. He kissed her, hugged her tightly, and left towards his car because Mr. Banks had come out to shake Jason's hand good bye.


	6. Chapter 6 the Prom

Chapter Six ~ Prom!

It was the day of prom! Everyone was talking about it. At the end of 4th period, Elizabeth hurried down to the cafeteria to get a cheeseburger, with fries and an extra large root beer, so she could take it to her afternoon classes. When Elizabeth got in line for food, she caught up with her besties (her best friends of course)! Elizabeth's friends were Samantha and Katie and Jason's friends were Josh and Luke. Jason was farther back in line because he had surprised Elizabeth with a "lunch date".

All 6 of them sat at one table together; they just barely all fit. Elizabeth sat by Jason, because they were going out. On the other side of Elizabeth sat Josh. On the other side of Josh was Katie. On the other side of Katie was Samantha. Samantha sat by Luke. Luke sat by Jason. They were arranged in a circle. They began talking and prom came up in their conversation.

"Samantha and Katie, do either of you have dates to prom yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, but I know who I want to go with," Samantha said looking at Luke while he was eating his burger.

"Same here, no, but I also know who I want to go with," Katie said while looking at Josh who was looking at her.

Josh asked, "Katie…..um…..do you want to go to prom with me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'd love to!" she answered with a big hug.

"Samantha, do you want to go to prom with me?" Luke asked hopefully.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Samantha replied blushing and hugging him tightly.

"Awwwwwwww….That's so sweet! Now we can all go to prom together! Hey Jason, does your car hold 6?" asked Elizabeth holding Jason's hand.

"Yeah, why?" Jason inquired.

"We could all ride to prom together!" Elizabeth explained

"Yeah, that would be a lot of fun!" Katie and Samantha said together.

"Okay, I'd love to come pick up all of y'all for prom," agreed Jason, "But I'm going to pick up Elizabeth first, cause she's my girlfriend!" he continued looking at Elizabeth smiling.

"Great, so come pick me up at 7:45pm, so we'll have time to pick up everyone else and then drive to prom," said Elizabeth. The bell rang; it was time for 5th period. Elizabeth had AP French. She had been taking French for 5 years. She thoroughly enjoyed French.

"Bonjour! Comment allez-vous?" asked the teacher.

"Bonjour, Je vais bien," responded Elizabeth.

They then reviewed their previous French form the other day. After they learned some new material, and took notes. The class lasted almost an hour. French ended a half hour later, and Elizabeth had an open study hall, and afterwards, homeroom.

She had a lot of homework to do. It could be said that Jason sometimes acted as Elizabeth's tutor, if needed, so Jason surprised her and picked her up to take out to "help" her with her homework. She had homework in History, English, Bible, and other subjects. In History, she had to make vocabulary cards to study off of for later. Overall, the homework didn't take as long as she thought, but it was also because she had Jason to help her. She would only have to do a little bit at home. But it was hard for her to focus because they were so excited about prom and what tonight would hold!

"This is taking forever," Elizabeth complained.

"You are so right, babe," Jason muttered back.

"Hehe..." Elizabeth laughed, blushing.

10 to 15 minutes later, Elizabeth finally finished her History homework, with Jason's help of course. Elizabeth then, started her English homework.

Elizabeth took out her Mac book laptop and her thumb drive to finish her essay. Jason took out his supplies to play games, and check Facebook and Twitter, and such other things.

It was the next 10 minutes until Elizabeth's study hall ended. Elizabeth had finished all of her History homework, her English assignments, and memorized her Bible verse for that week. In other words, she had gotten almost all her homework done, but only because Jason was such a great "tutor".

Jason drove Elizabeth back to school for the rest of the day because she had no more open study halls that day. He then went home. Both were excited about prom later that evening and couldn't wait for school to end.

The school day ended; so Samantha, Luke, Josh, Katie, Jason, and Elizabeth went to a cafe for coffee for each couple to share. All 3 couples went to the cafe, drank coffee, and discussed prom. Then Jason took them all home, but went to Elizabeth's house until later that evening, when they would go pick up the other 2 couples at 7:45pm. Jason had his suit in his car so he could change at his girlfriend's house. All 3 couples were very enthusiastic about prom!

AN~ okay hey yall! i think that this is my first author's note! this is my first story and i have 100 views already! that makes me sooo happy but none of yall have followed, favorited, or reviewed my story which makes me sad. :'( yall please follow favorite and review my story! love yall!

~brharrypotter7


	7. Chapter 7 an Evening of Romance

Chapter Seven ~ an Evening of Romance

7:00pm rolled around and Elizabeth was upstairs getting ready for prom. Jason was downstairs already dressed watching T.V. waiting until his date, Elizabeth, was ready to go get the other couples then head to prom.

Elizabeth was wearing her light turquoise dress, with pearl bracelet and earrings. She also wore her purple amethyst ring Jason had given her on their first date. Elizabeth's golden hair was in curly ringlets that hung below her shoulders. For her shoes, she wore dressy black high heel sandals. Her makeup was a combination of shiny gray eye shadow, black eyeliner, and pearl black mascara. With all of that, Elizabeth also wore a reddish-pink blush that wasn't too dark.

When Elizabeth came down the stairs at 7:45pm, Jason was just staring at her. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"You look absolutely stunning!" Jason saw in awe.

"Thanks! You look very handsome yourself!" Elizabeth replied embarrassed. "We should get going now, don't you think? So we can pick up the other 2 couples," she continued.

"Yeah, but first I want your dad to take some pictures of us together," Jason responded.

"Okay," Elizabeth agreed. Elizabeth's dad then came in and took pictures with both Jason's camera and his own. They did different poses and took quite a few pictures. Elizabeth's dad finally stopped taking pictures, the couple left to go get the other 2 couples and then head to prom.

When Jason and Elizabeth had left the house and were outside, Jason said, "I have something for you." Elizabeth slid into the car when Jason opened her door. Jason then got in and handed her the gift. Elizabeth unwrapped a long narrow package. It was a box! She opened the long but skinny box and screamed. Inside the box was a pearl necklace! The pearls were white, as white as snow.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Elizabeth cried.

"You're welcome. I just wanted to get something really special for a really special girl," he replied, putting it on her.

"Well, that's soooooo sweet of you!" Elizabeth said. Jason then did something that was very much expected. He kissed Elizabeth! And Elizabeth kissed him back just as much. Jason enjoyed the feel of her soft lips touching his, the warmth of her golden hair that smelled of berries and the gleam in her eyes when they broke apart.

Elizabeth looked at the clock in the car and the time woke her out of her amazing dream. It was 8:15pm! Then Elizabeth's phone rang, it was Katie calling her because they were late to pick the other couples up.

Elizabeth answered the call, "Where the heck are you guys?!" Katie screamed.

"Sorry! We got a little caught up, but we're on our way now!" Elizabeth replied with Jason backing out of the driveway, laughing in the background on the phone.

"Good and hurry! Oh by the way tell Jason that I can hear him laughing in the background," finished Katie hanging up.

"Who called?" Jason asked.

"Katie, she said she wants us to hurry up so they can get to prom. Oh she also said that she could hear you laughing in the background," Elizabeth replied smiling.

"Okay, we better get going. And wow, really? Am I really that loud?" Jason said smiling sweetly.

"Yes! Yes, you really are!" Elizabeth laughed.

So Jason and Elizabeth drove off to get the other 2 couples for prom. When they got to Katie's house, Katie and Josh were standing on the porch talking and holding hands while waiting for Jason and Elizabeth to arrive. When Josh saw Jason pull up, he and Katie walked to the car and got in. When Katie got in, Elizabeth turned around in her seat to show Katie her necklace.

"Look what Jason got me, Katie!" Elizabeth exclaimed excitedly, showing her friend the pearl necklace.

"Oh my gosh! That's so pretty Elizabeth," Katie said just as happily as Elizabeth was.

"Ummm….. I got you something as well," Josh interrupted quietly.

"Really?! You didn't have to get me anything," she said.

"I know, but I wanted to for our first date," Josh replied sweetly.

"Oh! Well, thanks then I guess," exclaimed Katie. Josh first gave her a rose, then a wrapped box. Katie opened it and screamed. It was a necklace with a gold chain and on the gold chain was a charm. The charm was a heart with Katie's birthstone in it; which was a topaz.

"It's beautiful!" Katie exclaimed. Elizabeth agreed with Katie. Then Jason asked if everyone was ready to go. Everyone answered yes and they drove off to Samantha's house to pick up Samantha and Luke.

When Jason, Elizabeth, Katie, and Josh arrived at Samantha's house, Samantha and Luke were kissing on the porch. Jason had to beep the car horn to break them apart. Samantha was very red in the face when they came walking down the sidewalk to the car holding hands. Samantha was very quiet when she got in the car. To ease the tension Jason said, "Well y'all hit it off real fast!" Everyone started laughing at this comment. Quietly, Luke then gave Samantha a gift. It was a bracelet with emeralds in it.

After everyone was in the car, Jason pulled off. About 10 minutes later they were at prom. Prom was to be held at the country club. When Jason had parked the car, he ran around to the other side of the car to open the door for Elizabeth. The other guys did the same for their dates.

When Elizabeth stepped inside, she was in awe. The building looked absolutely stunning! It was decorated with white (as the main color) – white balloons, white streamers, white everything! After about a couple of minutes, a slow song began to play. Jason asked Elizabeth to dance. She agreed, and they left to go dance. While they were dancing, Jason tried to strike up a conversation with Elizabeth.

"So how long were you into me before we started dating?" Jason asked curiously.

"Ummm…since I was in 9th grade…" Elizabeth replied sheepishly.

"Wow… really?! That long?!" Jason asked surprised.

"I gave you hints that I liked you!" Elizabeth exclaimed truthfully.

"You did?! Wow, I must have been really blind to not notice how attractive you were and still are!" Jason replied sweetly.

"Awwww…..but yep it's true!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Jason reprimanded teasingly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry," she replied.

"Its fine," Jason said moving closer to Elizabeth. He then put his hands on her waist, drew her close, and kissed her like never before, again. Elizabeth put her arms around his neck and kissed right back. When they broke apart, they just stared at each other for a little bit of time. Jason offered to get some punch. Elizabeth said she would like some, so Jason went to get it. When he came back, he saw Elizabeth dancing with Luke to a slow song. Jason stomped up to them and asked Elizabeth why she was dancing with someone else.

Luke then butted in and said, "That was my fault, dude. I asked Elizabeth to dance 'cause I saw her sitting alone. I'm sorry."

Jason said, "Hey, it's okay. I can see why you'd ask. It's fine, really. Where'd Samantha go?"

"Ummm… I'm not sure. I was talking to someone and when I turned around she was gone," Luke replied looking for his date.

"You'd better find her 'cause I'm taking y'all home later," Jason said sourly.

"Yeah, I agree. Maybe I'll text her. Catch ya later bro!" Luke said while taking out his phone and walking away.

"Here's your punch," Jason said in a cold tone.

"Thanks, why do seem so upset?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Because I just caught my girlfriend dancing with another guy!" Jason yelled.

"Well, let me explain what happened first before you start yelling at me even more! I was sitting over here waiting for you to come back when Luke walked up to me and asked me to dance. I DECLINED, because I was waiting for you to come back. Even though I told this to Luke, he grabbed me and pulled me over to dance anyway. I didn't want to dance with him, but I had no choice!" Elizabeth yelled back with tears glimmering in her eyes and starting to run down her face.

"Oh, okay…. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I should have let you explain. Everyone makes mistakes though, right? Let's enjoy what we have left of this magical night," Jason exclaimed embarrassedly going for another kiss to smooth things over.

"Jason, this time it's not alright. Every time something happens that's bad you always flip out about it before I even get a chance to explain what had happened. I'm tired of you jumping to conclusions, because normally I end up getting yelled at. So please stop and think of what you're going to say before you say it and it upsets me," Elizabeth said with tears still streaming down her face rejecting his kiss. She then ran into the bathroom, crying. Seeing this, Samantha and Katie followed after her.

"Elizabeth, we know you're in here. We saw what happened between you and Jason. Please come out so we can talk," Samantha called out. Elizabeth came out of the last stall, with her makeup ruined and her face tear-stained.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you?" Katie said astonished.

"Thank you Katie, that really helped," Samantha said staring daggers at her.

"No, no. It's fine Katie. I do look pretty awful don't I?" Elizabeth asked laughing weakly.

"Tell us what happened. We saw you and Jason arguing and then you running into the bathroom crying," Katie explained.

"Well, Luke had come to dance with me because he couldn't find Sam. He and I had always been good friends, so I didn't seem it'd be a problem. But then I realized it was a slow song and I knew Jason wouldn't like that, so I declined. Luke grabbed me anyways to dance. But then Jason came back with the punch and saw us dancing to the slow song. He wasn't very happy. But then he jumped to conclusions as he normally does and blamed me for the whole thing. He did apologize though and suggested that we enjoy the rest of the night. I didn't let him put this argument off this time. I told him that I was sick and tired of him always jumping to conclusions when something bad happens, because when it does I normally get blamed and yelled at, then the tears come. So I told him to stop. Then I ran in here crying. That's pretty much it," Elizabeth finished while wiping her face and fixing her makeup.

"Oh gosh, you've sure been through a lot tonight. I'm sorry. What's going to happen with you and Jason now?" Samantha and Katie asked at the same time.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. I kind of just left Jason out there in a shocked state. I need to go talk to him, don't I?" Elizabeth sighed.

"Yes you do. He's your boyfriend Elizabeth. Y'all need to talk things out to keep a healthy relationship. It can't be a one sided conversation though. You both need to listen to each other and work through your problems together as a couple. I also suggest praying on it. God is always by your side and can do anything. Remember that," Samantha said with authority.

Katie just stared at her. "What have you been reading girl?!" This made both Samantha and Elizabeth laugh uncontrollably until their sides hurt. Elizabeth fixed her makeup and made herself look beautiful again and left the bathroom to go back out and talk to Jason.

When she reached him, he was just staring at her. She couldn't tell if he was angry, upset, hurt, or just astonished. She came to the assumption of it being all 4 emotions at once.

"Jason I..." Elizabeth started to say.

"No, please can I speak?" he asked. "I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting. It's been terrible of me to do that, especially to you of all people. I love you Elizabeth," Jason continued calmly, choosing his words carefully. "I know this apology doesn't do the situation justice but will you ever forgive me?" he said, his eyes full of plead. Instead of answering verbally, Elizabeth first hugged him, and then she wrapped her arms around her neck and gave the kiss with the deepest passion she's ever given to anyone.

"Does that answer your question?" she smiled. Jason smiled too then kissed her again and just held her in his arms in a hug. Samantha and Katie were quietly giggling because they watched the whole thing while they were dancing with their boyfriends. They were so happy for their friends and that they had made up.

About an hour later, Jason and Elizabeth went their separate ways until the next day, (where Jason would take Elizabeth out to lunch to make up for everything that had happened the previous night.)


	8. Chapter 8 Apology Accepted

Chapter Eight ~ Apology Accepted

After Jason took Elizabeth home, Mrs. Banks asked Elizabeth how her night went. They went upstairs to Elizabeth's room to talk.

"Sweetheart, I want you to tell me everything that happened during this evening full of romance," her mother said smiling.

"Well, it started out like any normal date would. Jason had come and picked me up then we got Katie and Josh then Samantha and Luke. We drove to the country club. The entire place was decorated in white! You should have seen it, Mother! It looked fantastic!

About a few minutes after we arrived, a slow song began playing. Jason asked me to dance to which of course, I naturally said yes. We had a conversation, but it was a short one because Jason wrapped his arms around my waist, drew me close and kissed me like never before! I've never felt that rushing sensation with any of the other kisses we've shared! But after the kiss, everything went downhill from there.

Jason offered to get me some punch, which I accepted. But then Luke had pulled me over to dance with him. I told him I didn't want to dance with him and that I was waiting for Jason, but he insisted. When Jason came back and saw us dancing, he was fuming! After Luke had left to look for Samantha, Jason started yelling at me for dancing with another guy. I explained my side of the story and Jason accepted it, but I got fed up with him always jumping to conclusions. Long story short, we argued but made up and we're still going out," Elizabeth finished exasperatingly.

"Well, it sounds as if you've had a long night. I'll let you get some sleep now. Good night, darling. Remember I love you and want the best for you, and so does Jason. He means well you know," Mrs. Banks stated.

Elizabeth went to sleep that night, wondering what the next day would hold.

The next day around 10am, Jason had called Elizabeth.

"Hello?" Elizabeth asked sleepily.

"Hey, it's Jason. Did you have a good night's sleep?" Jason responded sounding fully awake.

"Yeah, I did, thanks for asking, or at least until my phone rang, waking me up. Why, may I ask, are you awake at this hour?" Elizabeth yawned.

"Because I wanted to call and ask my girlfriend if she would like to go on a date with me this afternoon," Jason teased.

"Really?! Why? I'm surprised you would want to after what happened last night!" Elizabeth said full of shock.

"Of course I do! One little incident won't change my love for you!" Jason replied still happy.

"Its fine, I'd love to go on a date with you this afternoon. Pick me up around 12:30! Love you! Bye!" Elizabeth said happily.

"Bye, see you then!" Jason exclaimed.

When Jason arrived Elizabeth was wearing short shorts and a lime green spaghetti strap shirt with black flowers on it. Jason was wearing tan shorts with a light blue polo that was untucked over his belt.

"You look nice!" they said together.

"Thanks," they said laughing, together.

"Shall we go to lunch?" Jason asked.

"Sure. Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked sweetly.

"Ummmm….. How about McDonalds?" Jason inquired.

"Alright," Elizabeth agreed.

Jason, then, drove them both to McDonalds for lunch.

When they got there, Jason went to order the food. Elizabeth got a Quarter Pounder, with a medium fry and a medium Dr. Pepper. Jason got the same thing for himself. While Jason was ordering the food, Elizabeth found a table, got ketchup, and filled their cups with Dr. Pepper. Jason then brought the food over to where Elizabeth was sitting, waiting patiently. Jason sat down and prayed over the food. Both said "Amen," and began eating.

"So why did you take me out today?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because I wanted to do something nice for you," Jason responded innocently.

"That's not all Jason," Elizabeth said reading his eyes.

"Alright, I wanted to make up for my actions last night," he said sheepishly.

"And the truth comes out at last," Elizabeth teased.

"Yeah, hehe….." Jason replied.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ummmm….. I don't know…. Are you a Christian?" Jason inquired.

"Yes, a strong one at that. What about you?" Elizabeth replied.

"Yeah, I'm a Christian too. I'm currently reading the book of Romans. I try and get all my homework done, so I'll have time to spend in the Word," Jason stated.

"That's really good Jason!" Elizabeth exclaimed, happily.

"Thanks! It feels good to have my girlfriend's satisfaction," he said, smiling.

"Yep, that's always helpful in a relationship, if the 2 people support each other in that, and the decisions they make," Elizabeth stated, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, so what else did you want to discuss?" Jason inquired this time.

"Ummmm…. I don't really know….. You think of something, or, we can just sit, and eat in silence, if you prefer," Elizabeth stated sourly.

"What's up? Why are you upset?" Jason said confused.

"It's nothing, I'm just a little annoyed," Elizabeth said seething.

"About what? Did I do something wrong?" Jason asked still confused.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just upset that we're dating but we never have anything to talk about," Elizabeth said.

"Oh! I never noticed that. How do you suppose we fix that?" Jason questioned.

"I really don't know. We should probably just think about it for now… I've got an idea! We could learn more about each other!" Elizabeth said.

"That's an awesome idea!" Jason agreed.

"Who should go first?" he continued.

"Ummmm… Do you want to go first or…" Elizabeth stated unfinished.

"You go first! Ladies first, you know," Jason teased.

"Okay, what do you want to know about me?" Elizabeth asked happily.

"Ummmm…. How do you do academically in school?" Jason inquired.

"A 4.0 what's yours?" Elizabeth asked proudly.

"A 3.7, but hey, college is harder than high school! Here's another question: What is your favorite color?" Jason replied.

"Any color that is neon. It's so bright!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Cool! Mine is blue." Jason said.

"Cool! Ask me another question, please!" Elizabeth said while laughing.

"Okay …. Ummmm….. Do you play any sports?" Jason asked expecting a negative response.

"OMG yes! I love sports, especially tennis, soccer, and football!" Elizabeth said excitedly.

"Me too!" Jason agreed.

"Cool, I guess….." Elizabeth said distractedly.

"Are you okay?" Jason concerned.

"Yeah, I think so… just tired, I guess," Elizabeth yawned.

"Okay…. Do you want me to take you home now?" Jason asked sadly.

"NO! Not so soon!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Okay….." said Jason taken aback, raising one eyebrow at her.

"Sorry for yelling. I just don't want to leave you yet…" Elizabeth stated embarrassedly.

"Oh…..okay… That's fine, I don't mind about you yelling. Should we go to your house to do something together?" Jason asked pointedly.

"Ummmm… Sure, let's go swimming" said Elizabeth taking out her phone.

"Okay," Jason agreed.

"Hey mom! It's Elizabeth. Can Jason and I come home to go swimming?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Sure, sweetheart! Your dad's working on the front yard, I'm cleaning the house, and I can send your brother on errands for me. I'll even make some cookies and lemonade for y'all. Does that sound alright?" her mom asked.

"It sounds perfect! Thank you so much! I gotta go. I'll see you in about, say um, 10 minutes. Love you!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Okay darling! Love you too. Good-bye!" her mom finished.

"My mom said we could come home to swim. She's cleaning the house. My dad is doing yard work in the front yard, and my mom said she would send my brother on errands for her. She's also making us lemonade and cookies," Elizabeth repeated to Jason.

"Okay. Shall we go then?" Jason asked standing up.

"We shall!" Elizabeth said, also standing up.

Elizabeth and Jason left the restaurant and drove to Elizabeth's house to swim together for the rest of the afternoon.


	9. Chapter 9 Alone at Last

Chapter Nine ~ Alone at Last

A month later, at the beginning of summer, Jason and Elizabeth were swimming at Elizabeth's house. Both were in the pool, Elizabeth was lying out on a raft drinking sweet tea in a closed spill proof cup. Elizabeth was trying to tan, but Jason was playfully splashing her with water. She would only occasionally splash back, but not so often. Still teasing her, Jason swam up behind her very quiet like and flipped her off her raft!

Elizabeth screamed shrilly, "Oh my goodness! Jason! Why did you do that?! The water is freezing cold, and it was not very nice! You shouldn't….."

Jason just let her rant at him while he just stood there with a sly smile on his face. When Elizabeth finished letting off steam, her face was bright red from yelling so much, therefore Jason splashed her again to "cool" her down.

"I'm sorry," Jason grinned boyishly.

"Its fine, I guess… It still wasn't nice though….. As well as I'm in the water…." She broke off, splashing Jason with the icy cold water.

"Hey! That wasn't fair!" Jason exclaimed.

"Sure it was, after you sneaking up on me like that!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Okay, okay! Let's call it a truce then," Jason stated, with his hands up in surrender.

"No way!" Elizabeth yelled competitively. They carried on like that for another hour, but Elizabeth eventually ended up winning much to Jason's displeasure by pushing him into the pool, and dunking him under the water.

Later that afternoon, Jason and Elizabeth were sitting on the couch, eating ice cream and popcorn, while watching a movie. They were sitting close together. Jason slowly put his arm around Elizabeth, pulled her closer to him, and gently kissed her sweetly upon the lips. When Jason released her, Elizabeth had a confused look on her face.

"What was that for?" Elizabeth pondered aloud.

"I don't know…I just wanted to kiss my girlfriend….. Is there anything wrong with that?" Jason worried.

"No, it's fine! I was just wondering that's all…" Elizabeth stated quietly.

"Okay….? Whatever…" Jason said reaching for her again. This time Elizabeth pushed Jason away. He tried again but the same result from Elizabeth occurred.

"What's up? Why don't you want me to kiss you?" Jason asked confused.

"I don't know! I just feel like we kiss far too much and need to do less of it. Can we just watch the movie please?" Elizabeth said exasperated.

"Um, I kinda have to get home to help my dad with the yard," Jason explained pointedly.

"Alright," Elizabeth sighed, while turning off the movie.

"Bye," Jason said awkwardly heading towards the door.

"Bye, see you later," Elizabeth said with unexpected tears brimming on her eyes and gently rolling down her cheeks.

As Jason opened the door, he wiped the stray tear from her cheek and Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. Jason, turning red, quickly left afterwards.

Later the next day, Jason called Elizabeth, just like he promised.

"Hey! I want to apologize for yesterday afternoon. I don't know what came over me," Jason apologized sincerely.

"I think I do. I'm so attractive that you just wanted to kiss me a lot," Elizabeth laughed jokingly.

"Oh! Well, that's a reason I suppose. But the right one, I'm not sure…" Jason pondered, jokingly.

"Hmmmm…. True I guess no matter! Let's enjoy the time we have right now to talk!" Elizabeth exclaimed, in the same manner.

"Okay, why not?" Jason agreed.

"Well, what's up?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing much really, I just called to apologize for yesterday," Jason said avoiding.

"Well, you could come over and we could redo yesterday, if you'd like?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Okay, sounds like fun! I'll be over in 20ish minutes," Jason said hanging up.

Jason was over there in 15 minutes. He knocked on the door and Elizabeth's dad answered it, because Elizabeth was upstairs getting dressed. When she came down several minutes later, she was wearing white short shorts, with a loose navy blue flowy shirt. Jason and Elizabeth's dad were talking at the front door. When Elizabeth saw Jason from the top of the stairs, she came running down them and leapt into Jason's arms right as her dad started to leave. Jason, surprising Elizabeth, caught her without even letting her toe touch the ground.

"Thank you for catching me without falling or letting me fall," said Elizabeth appreciatively.

"You're quite welcome!" exclaimed Jason. There was a quiet awkward pause between the 2 of them while Jason was still holding Elizabeth above the ground.

"Ummmmm… did you want to watch the same movie as yesterday or do you want to go home and get my swimsuit and we can go swimming again?

I'll invite Samantha and Katie who can invite their boyfriends," suggested Elizabeth.

"Let's do the swimming idea. That sounds like a lot more fun than watching a movie. But while we're here alone, I need to ask you something," Jason explained pulling her to the couch to talk.

"Yeah sure go right ahead," agreed Elizabeth curiously.

"Um, well these past few months we've been going kind of fast in our relationship like you said yourself yesterday. It kind of bothers me because I'm afraid of messing up and causing you unnecessary pain. That would absolutely kill me if I did. But I was wondering if you would mind if we just took things a little slower than what we've been doing," Jason said unsurely and nervous of Elizabeth's response.

"Yeah, that's perfectly fine with me. I feel as though as I, have been the main cause of the problem. I'm really sorry, and I hope you'll forgive me of this unnecessary problem I have created," Elizabeth said tearfully.

"Hey now, don't cry about it. Of course I'll forgive you, even though it's not your fault. Why wouldn't I? But, I also think we need to be praying about this so that God can help us with this," Jason suggested.

"Yeah, of course I agree. I think that that is totally needed. We need to put all of our worries at God's feet, knowing that he'll provide for us," Elizabeth stated calmly, the tears going away. So, because of this new resolution they just made, instead of kissing a lot, they just had a light hug.

"Okay, you can go home and put your swimsuit on while I get mine on and call Samantha and Katie. Does that sound like a plan?" inquired Elizabeth suddenly changing topic.

"Yep, sounds good to me. See you in about 20 minutes," Jason said leaving.

When Jason left, Elizabeth dashed upstairs to put on her bikini and call her friends. The bikini she was wearing today was black with neon rainbow with a heart on it in the corner. As soon as she was dressed, she grabbed her phone and called Samantha and Katie as a group phone call.

They both answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Elizabeth," the caller said.

"Hey, Elizabeth!" they both exclaimed.

"I was just wondering if y'all would want to come over to my house to swim. Jason is coming and you can call your boyfriends and invite them too. It'll be a lot of fun! Just get dressed and bring whatever you need to have a fun filled day with your friends," Elizabeth explained.

"Yeah sure definitely, it sounds like a ton of fun! See you in about 10 minutes," said the girls together.

Elizabeth then set out everything they would need on the pool deck. She got snacks, drinks in cooler, inflatable rings and rafts, water guns, sunscreen, extra sunglasses, extra towels, and other stuff of the kind. It was about 5 minutes until they arrived. Elizabeth was applying sunscreen and waterproof mascara. She wanted to make herself look pretty and tan but not sunburn. She was putting on her finishing touches when the doorbell rang. She quick grabbed a strapless cover-up and put it on while dashing down the stairs.

When Elizabeth opened the door, her friends Samantha and Katie had worried looks on their faces, like something had happened. They exchanged glances and told Elizabeth that they needed to talk. Elizabeth ran into the kitchen, grabbed some bottles of coke, and ran back into the living room where Samantha and Katie were sitting. She set the bottles down on the table and sat down. Her friends' worried glances weren't exactly reassuring.

"Elizabeth, we have some bad news and we know you're not going to take it well," Samantha began. "Well, I guess we should start telling the story from the beginning. You called us after you told Jason about the swimming idea. We were all excited about it and called our boyfriends and told them too. Jason had offered to pick them up and drive them to your house. The guys turned down the ride because they had to pick a couple things up afterwards. Well, you know how far Jason lives out, and on his way over here….. Here's the bad news, he got in a car wreck. We were driving on our way here when we saw the wreck. Jason's car was flipped over. There was an ambulance and everything. When they had finally gotten Jason out, he was unconscious, his head was bleeding, and he had tons of cuts all over. They took him to the hospital right away, but they weren't sure how he would be," Katie explained, her eyes full of tears. Elizabeth just had tears streaming down her face as she was silently crying.

"Will you drive me to the hospital like right now? Please?" Elizabeth asked her voice full of concern and sadness.

"Of course, but you might want to change first and fix your makeup," Samantha said, while Elizabeth was slowly getting up and walking upstairs.

When she came down 5 minutes later, she was wearing short jean shorts and a fitted lacy v-neck camisole. The tank was a pretty teal fading to a light teal. She had her hair up in a messy bun and fresh makeup, all water proof, applied nicely. She was also wearing black flip flops, which matched her attire.

She came dashing down the stairs with phone in hand and a scribbled note in the other, which explained all she could write on it about what had happened to her parents where she went. Elizabeth quickly taped the note to the door. With her friends already in the car, she quickly opened the car door and jumped in. Samantha quickly drove to the hospital to see Jason and the other guys because they were already there visiting him. Elizabeth was crying a lot on the way there which was like 10 to 15 minutes. She was seriously worried about her boyfriend and how badly he was injured.

It took Samantha a long time to get to the hospital because of traffic. When they got there, Elizabeth asked for Jason Kane's room. When they got pointed to his room, Elizabeth ran to the door crying. She was stumbling with her hands to get the door open, but when she did get it open, she was too stunned to speak at what she saw. Jason was just as Katie had described him. Surprisingly, he was awake when she came in. Elizabeth was explaining to him all she knew about what had occurred. She was having a difficult time doing just that through all her tears. While she spoke, she observed his appearance. Even though he wasn't bleeding anymore, he still looked pretty awful. His head was stitched up and so were some other cuts on his legs and arms. He had a big white bandage around his head, covering up a majority of his beautiful hair. He had quite a few bruises as well. Elizabeth knew that a lot of his cuts, especially the stitched ones, would leave scars.

Later, when the nurse came in and told Elizabeth that Jason needed to get some rest, Elizabeth gently bent down over him and kissed him softly so careful not to wake him, seeing as he had already fallen asleep She then left the room with tears still streaming down her face. Outside the door, Elizabeth just stood there, silently praying to herself that God would lay a healing hand on her boyfriend. She knew that she couldn't do anymore and that Jason was in God's hands now.

When Elizabeth had opened her eyes, Katie, Samantha, Josh, and Luke were all standing in front of her. Each of them gave her hugs and quietly told her that they'd be praying for Jason's healing. Then, they all went back to Elizabeth's house. Her parents still weren't home yet so Elizabeth called them and explained what happened. After the phone call, Elizabeth asked, "Can we pray for Jason right now? Please?" Her close friends all eagerly agreed to her request. When they finished praying, Elizabeth got a phone call from her dad!

"Hey, Dad…." Elizabeth said through all the tears.

"Are you and Jason alright?" Mr. Banks asked his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, but Jason has been better," Elizabeth cried, tears streaming down her face even faster now because they just kept coming.

"I'm so sorry! I hope he gets better soon because he may not be with you much longer," Mr. Banks stated sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth shocked.

"I just was told that I got transferred to Hawaii," Mr. Banks said excitedly.

"You did?! That sounds amazing, but what about school, my friends, and especially my boyfriend?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"Well, I don't know about those things yet. But don't tell anyone until this tragic event with Jason has passed. Also, make sure that you tell Jason this news first though, before any of your other friends. Understand?" Mr. Banks asked strongly.

"Yes, sir. I promise not to tell anyone until Jason has healed completely," Elizabeth promised and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Elizabeth's friends asked.

"My dad, but I can't tell y'all what he said until Jason is completely healed and anyway Jason would be the first to know because he's my boyfriend.

"Alright," her friends agreed even though mystified.


	10. Chapter 10 the Big News

Chapter Ten ~ the Big News

It took Jason about a month and a half to completely recover, but to Elizabeth's great delight, he did live. Elizabeth still hadn't told anyone that she was moving in the coming of July.

It was a Saturday when Elizabeth asked Jason to come to her house because she had some big news to tell him. Jason arrived at her house about 20 minutes after their phone call. He knocked on the door and it was opened by Elizabeth.

"Hey, come on in," Elizabeth said avoiding Jason's gaze at her.

"Hey, you sounded pretty upset over the phone. Is everything alright?" Jason asked concerned.

"I don't know if everything is. I'm not sure what'll happen. I'm scared, Jason," Elizabeth stated tearfully.

Well, why don't you start by telling me what's going on first of all then," Jason said.

"Alright, while you were in the….. hospital….. my dad called me. He had some pretty exciting news, or at least what he thought was exciting, to tell me. He said that he got transferred to Hawaii, so I have to move there. I have to leave you and all of my friends. But also, I have to leave earlier than the rest of my family because I'm going to college down there too so I leave at the end of July, which would be in two weeks" Elizabeth cried. Jason just stood there in astonishment.

"Are you serious? But why would you have to leave, couldn't you just live with a friend or something? I'm worried about us! What'll happen to us? I won't ever see you again," Jason choked with tears gathering in his own eyes.

"Oh, Jason! Don't start crying or I'll start crying even more!" Elizabeth said suddenly hugging Jason tightly. "I don't know what'll happen to us and no I can't stay with a friend because it's my family, Jason. I can't just abandon them. I truly wish I could stay here to be with you or maybe you could come with us. I don't know, but what I do know is that I do NOT want to leave you, that's for sure. We'll figure something out," Elizabeth continued still hugging Jason. Jason wrapped his arms around her in comfort and did not want the hug to end.

"Hey, you gave me an idea there," Jason said suddenly while letting go of Elizabeth. "I'll go with y'all to Hawaii. My parents love you, I'm sure they'll let me go. We could get Katie, Josh, Luke, and Samantha to come to so we won't be completely along. I love you and I can't bear leaving you," Jason continued, then kissing her.

"Alright, but only after my parents, your parents, and their parents agreed to it," Elizabeth agreed nervously, breaking the kiss.

"Great! Now I'm excited because I might not have to lose you," Jason said hugging Elizabeth, never wanting to let go. Elizabeth had to force herself to let go, for Jason to continue talking.

"I'm not sure convincing my parents will work so don't go and get your hopes up," Jason warned.

"I know. I'll try not to… for you. And sorry for getting tears on your shirt," Elizabeth stated sadly and embarrassed.

"Hey, cheer up, I don't mind about the tears. It'll be alright. Everything will work out," Jason said in a comforting and soothing tone.

From that point on, Elizabeth and Jason proceeded to watch a movie together. Elizabeth enjoyed every second she had with Jason. Jason had his arm wrapped tightly around her, making her feel safe, protected, and worries-free. She laid her head on his shoulder. He tilted her face towards his and kissed her softly. She didn't want this day to end because she didn't know when her last minutes with Jason would be. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away so Jason wouldn't notice, but it was too late.

Noticing this, Jason asked quietly, "Hey, you seem really, really upset. I just kissed you. Normally, my kisses have the opposite effect of making people happy not to the point where they cry. Was it really that bad of a kiss?"

"No, absolutely not! It wasn't the kiss that made that last tear fall. It's me might having to leave you! You're my first real boyfriend that I've had in a long time. I feel like God has put you in my life and now is taking you away from me. I love you and I can't bear to lose you," Elizabeth said, letting the tears fall again. Feeling another conversation, she paused the movie.

"Oh, wow… I'm so sorry! Here's what I know: God has a plan for everything that is set before us in our lives. We need to trust in Him to lead us on the right path, but to do that, we have to make the right decisions. This actually reminds me of two verses: the first is Romans 8:28 "And we know that, in all things, God works for the good of those who love him, who have been called according to his purpose." And the second is Proverbs 3:5-6 "Trust in the Lord with all your heart and lean not on your own understanding; in all your ways acknowledge him and He will make your path straight." So you see God wants us to put all our trust in Him and He will show us what He intends for us to do in our own lives to glorify Him. How about we pray together right now?" Jason asked.

"Definitely! I'd truthfully appreciate it, Jason," Elizabeth said thankfully.

"Do you want me to pray?" Jason asked sweetly.

"If you don't mind, yes, please," Elizabeth replied in a small voice.

"Ok, bow your head and close your eyes. 'Dear Heavenly Father, we come to you today to ask for your wisdom on how to answer this choice that has been set before the Banks family. Please guide them to make the right decisions to honor you in all they do and to follow your intended path Lord. But please lay your hands on Elizabeth, Lord. She can't make those decisions without you, Lord. Also, please help her along with myself to make the right choices and to do our best to glorify you in all we do and say. We love you and give this all to you and we put it in your hands now Lord. Thank you for all you've done in our lives especially bringing us together as a couple. I love you so much and so does Elizabeth, and we can't wait to do more to glorify you in all we do. Amen." Jason finished.

"Thank you, Jason that really meant a lot to me but…." Elizabeth didn't finish.

"But what?" Jason asked after a few moments.

"I don't know, maybe I'm wrong but I felt like you wanted to say more than you actually did…" Elizabeth stated pointedly.

"No, you're right I did want to say more. Okay, I'm going to be fully honest with you now, Elizabeth?" Jason said hopeful.

"Definitely, go right ahead!" Elizabeth confirmed smiling.

"Okay, well I've had a crush on you ever since I first laid eyes on you the first day of school in your 9th grade when I came to your school in my 10th grade. I wanted to ask you out so many times since then, but I didn't and I'm glad I waited," Jason said with a pause.

"Yeah, go on?" Elizabeth stated excitedly.

"Well, truthfully, I've only become a Christian last year. But since then, I've been in His Word so much and it's been amazing. I'm also glad I waited to ask you out this year rather than before because I believe God wanted me to do it when I did rather than a different time. I'm also not sure how long we'd stay together – that part is still unclear to me. I love you, Elizabeth, that much IS clear to me. You have been and will be very near and dear to me and have been a very important influence in my life especially since we started dating. Wow, I feel like I'm going to propose to you. Don't worry I'm not…. At least not yet though," Jason said all of this, but the last part being under his breath.

"Wow Jason just wow! That's amazing! I feel like I know so much about you now. Thank you for telling me all of that and being so truthful with me. I'm glad you can trust me like that, especially with something that important. I love you so much Jason!" Elizabeth finished.

"Well, there wouldn't be any other way nor would I have it any other way!" Jason joked.

"Ha-ha very funny, you realize we still have our pool date to attend with Luke, Josh, Samantha, and Katie, right?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Call them, go get your swimsuit on and I'll get mine from my replacement car. It's been in there since….. Well… you know….." Jason said, talking about his accident.

"Yes Sir, Captain Commando!" Elizabeth kidded.


	11. Chapter 11 the Announcement

Chapter Eleven ~ the Announcement

When Samantha, Katie, Luke and Josh had gotten over to Elizabeth's house, Elizabeth and Jason had worried looks on their faces. Their friends were worried about them, especially if something had happened between them. There was a knock on the door. Elizabeth quickly tried to let go of Jason's hand to go answer the door, but Jason wouldn't let her hand go. He grasped it tightly and walked to the door with her. When they opened the door, their closest friends were all standing there, absolutely beaming with excitement. But their joy quickly left their faces when they saw their friends' faces. They had a sneaking suspicion that they weren't going to like the upcoming news.

When their friends walked into the living room, Elizabeth had snacks set up on the table because she felt like the whole event would take a long time to explain or her friends would just be at her house for a while. Elizabeth, still holding hands with Jason, became extremely nervous and much to her disgust began getting sweaty palms. She thoroughly apologized about this to Jason, who for whatever reason didn't mind all that much. He squeezed her hand to try and make her feel better, but it didn't. Suddenly, a wave of nausea came over her. She wrenched her hand from Jason's hand and clutched her stomach. Noticing this, Jason asked with his voice full of concern, "Hey are you okay? You look extremely pale and feel clammy." She shook her head and whispered, "Catch me." Then she fainted. Jason caught her as she fell, but almost dropped her because of how hot she felt to the touch. He gently laid her on the couch and promised to himself that if her condition worsened that he would personally take her to the hospital.

Jason immediately called her parents and Mr. Banks said with his voice full of concern, "Okay Jason, thank you for watching and taking care of her. For now, make sure you have a cool cloth on her forehead to try and make the fever go down. If this doesn't begin to work, call me back immediately and I'll help you through it." Mr. Banks hung up and Jason immediately went to work. He found a cloth in one of the bathrooms and a big bowl in the kitchen which he filled with cool water. He then rushed to Elizabeth, soaked the cloth, and laid it on her head. Then he and the rest of the group sat around watching Elizabeth to see if she would improve.

A few hours later, Jason had seen little improvement in Elizabeth so he called her dad again. He explained that the cloth had dropped her fever but only by a couple of degrees and Elizabeth was still unconscious.

So Mr. Banks surprisingly suggested, "Why don't you try kissing her? You know true love's kiss is the most powerful thing of all."

"Yes sir. I'll do my best," said Jason hanging up.

He went back to Elizabeth who was still unconscious on the couch. He gently leaned over her and planted a small sweet kiss on her lips. It was the best one of all the kisses he had ever given her. Elizabeth's eye lids started to flutter and slowly opened. The first thing she saw was Jason's face. She broke into a huge grin and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. Jason was at first surprised at her reaction but hugged her anyways. He was so thankful and immediately said aloud, "Thank you Lord Jesus!" He was giving his praises to God because he healed her just like the Lord had done with himself.

When they let go, Jason went to call Mr. Banks about Elizabeth's restored health. "Hey Mr. Banks, I was just calling to tell you that Elizabeth's all better now. The kiss worked perfectly. I'd imagine you would want to talk to her now?" Jason said smiling, even though Mr. Banks couldn't see it.

"No, that's okay Jason. She'll talk to me when she's ready. I don't want to push her. She just recovered and she'd want to be with you for a while. Just DO NOT make any RASH decisions please, otherwise you'll have me to answer. And do not go into any bedrooms by yourselves. The only exception for that rule is if you take her up to her bedroom to rest. But that wouldn't be necessary, unless she wants to. Please just stay in the living room," Mr. Banks spoke strongly.

"Yes sir. I'll make sure to honor you, your daughter and what you've just told me," Jason said respectfully.

"Thank you Jason. You are by far the most respectful guy my daughter has ever dated and I approve of your relationship with her," Mr. Banks said.

"Thank you sir, it means a lot to me coming from you sir," Jason said.

"Alright, Jason, I'll let you go, but just remember what I have told you," Mr. Banks said hanging up the phone.

Jason hung up the phone and made his way back to the group. They were all staring at him, but smiling. Samantha and Luke both got up together holding hands, saying that they were going to go out now. So they left the Banks' household. Katie and Josh got up too, explaining that they were going to leave Jason and Elizabeth in peace. They tried to argue back but the couples insisted. They could tell that they wanted to be alone.

Jason and Elizabeth then watched T.V. together, until Elizabeth's parents came home. About an hour before they arrived, Elizabeth had fallen asleep and her head had dropped onto Jason's shoulder. He smiled at this but let her be while he was watching T.V. When her parents came home, Jason gently carried Elizabeth upstairs to her bedroom. She almost fell asleep immediately, but stayed in Jason's arms a little longer. She didn't want him to go. She hugged him and he just held her, until Mr. Banks had come up to see what was going on because Jason had been up here a long time. When he saw this scene, he just smiled. He was thankful for Jason and his protection over his daughter and for how well the boy treated her. When Jason saw Mr. Banks standing in the door, he let go of Elizabeth immediately, who then flopped on the bed.

Elizabeth too saw her dad and asked, "Are we in trouble, Daddy?"

"No darling. I just need to talk to Jason that's all. You get some sleep now. You've had a long day," Mr. Banks ordered. Jason bent down to Elizabeth and whispered in her ear, "I love you," then kissed her softly. Elizabeth looked at him and smiled sweetly. He smiled back, his face glowing because he was so happy. Elizabeth's eyelids were fluttering and Jason could tell that she was tired and has had a very lethargic day. Her breathing became calm and subtle. She had fallen asleep. Jason quietly took his leave and went to talk to Mr. Banks, who was patiently waiting in the hallway for him.

Jason quietly closed the door behind him and followed Mr. Banks down the stairs. They went to the living room to talk. Jason was curious about what Mr. Banks wanted to speak to him about.

"Jason, I know Elizabeth has told you about us moving. I want to hear your opinion on it," Mr. Banks stated calmly.

"No offense sir, but please don't tell Elizabeth what I'm about to say. Well, I was very upset to hear about it. I can't bear leaving Elizabeth. I've talked to my parents about it, because Elizabeth told me you said I could go with y'all to Hawaii, but my parents said I couldn't. So at that time, I had run out of ideas. But I eventually thought of another one. I'm going to transfer colleges from Michigan to Hawaii so I can be with her. I know it will be a big jump, but that's a chance I'm willing to make for us. I'm going to surprise her next week, when she flies in; I'll be at the airport waiting for her. Hopefully, it'll go the way I want it to. I've made this decision and no one can change my mind," Jason finished excitedly.

"Hmmmm….. I'm interested to see how this plays out. So when are you leaving?" Mr. Banks asked.

"You mean you approve of it, sir?" Jason asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, of course! Anyone who would go through this much trouble for my daughter naturally gets my respect for caring about her so much," Mr. Banks answered light-heartedly.

"Thank you sir, it means a lot to me. Your daughter does too, I mean, she means a lot to me. I just don't know how I'm going to tell her I have to leave early, so I can surprise her but without her knowing I'm going to," Jason contemplated.

"Just tell her you have to go back early for college, to make sure you get back in time. Then you wouldn't be lying to her," Mr. Banks enlightened.

"Perfect! Thanks so much Mr. Banks," Jason articulated congenially, standing to leave, because he just realized how late it was.

"Jason, would you like to spend the night? It's really late and I don't want you to have to drive home with it being so dark out and knowing how far you live out. You can take Jake's room because he's already left to go back to college. He left clothes in his room as well," Mr. Banks recommended generously.

"Oh! That would be great! Thank you so much sir!" Jason said, thanking him.

"Come on, I'll show you the way to his room," Mr. Banks spoke softly as they were walking up the stairs to Jake's room, so they would not wake Elizabeth.

"Here you go, Jason. Help yourself to anything in the room or the kitchen. If you do go downstairs, please remain quiet. Enjoy!" Mr. Banks said leaving, soundlessly closing the door behind him.

Jason put on some of Jake's black sleep pants and a light blue t-shirt. The shirt was a little snug on his biceps but he didn't care, it didn't bother him and besides his muscles were clearly defined so he knew Elizabeth would like that in the morning.

He climbed into the bed underneath the warm, soft covers. He rolled over onto his stomach, in his normal sleeping position, trying to get comfortable. He couldn't do it. Jason was restless. He noticed Jake had a television in his room. Jason flipped it on and turned the volume down low so he wouldn't wake anyone, especially Elizabeth because her bedroom was right next door. Jason began flipping through the channels, but he wasn't focused on the television. His mind was elsewhere, certainly not on the television or the fact he did actually need to get some sleep. He was focused on one thing: Elizabeth. He was excited to surprise her down in Hawaii, but at the same time too, nervous. He had gotten a flight down there and he didn't know what flight Elizabeth had. He silently hoped he got one earlier than she did though. Thoughts of his girlfriend slowly consumed him and made him feel calm. Jason flipped off the TV and rolled over on his stomach, falling into a deep and peaceful sleep, one that he only dreamed of Elizabeth in.

The next morning, Jason had woken up to the sun lighting up the whole room. He tried to fall back asleep by sticking his head underneath the covers and pillow, but it didn't work out too well. Then he suddenly sat upright in the bed. He was at Elizabeth's house. He had totally forgotten overnight with such a good sleep he had had last night. He mentally told himself to stay in Jake's room and wait for Elizabeth to either find him by herself or be told to find him. Jason heard his phone go off with a text message. He checked to see who it was, even though he already guessed who. He was right, it was Elizabeth. He didn't respond to her though, because he wanted to be mischievous. She texted him again, but he still ignored it. Instead he called Mr. Banks. "Good morning, Mr. Banks. I know Elizabeth is awake, but would you mind telling her to come up and check out something in her brother's room?" Jason asked. "Okay, thank you sir," Jason hung up. He slid back under the covers because he heard Elizabeth's soft patter of feet running up stairs and in the hallway on the bare wooden floor. Jason was grinning to himself, trying not to laugh.

The door squeaked open and Jason held his breath and refrained from moving. Elizabeth was standing in the doorway, wondering what she was supposed to be looking for. Jason then sat suddenly upright in the bed and yelled, "Boo!" Elizabeth screamed bloody murder. She then laughed at seeing who it was. She ran at him, jumping on top of him in the bed.

"Jason! What the crap was that for?! You about gave me a heart attack!" Elizabeth screamed playfully punching him in the arm. Jason laughed and wrapped her in a hug. Elizabeth smiled at this and allowed herself to be held.

"If you hug me any tighter, I'll be squeezed and you'll rip my brother's shirt, it's so tight on you," Elizabeth smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, no it won't," Jason exclaimed hugging her tighter. Then they both heard a pop of one of the seams on the shirt. Both burst out laughing at this.

They lay there together a little longer until Elizabeth piped up and said, "Would you like to accompany me to breakfast? My mom is making a big one that includes cheesy eggs, bacon, and lots of pancakes."

"Mmmmmmm sounds delicious! I would love to accompany you to breakfast! Would you like me to carry you downstairs?" Jason responded, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh! I would ever so much appreciate that," Elizabeth laughed.

"Alright!" Jason exclaimed, literally bouncing out of the bed, letting Elizabeth bounce on it still. He swooped down and picked her up easily. His muscles rippled from the weight, but he didn't mind for she wasn't too heavy. Elizabeth laid her head against his shoulder while they went down stairs to enjoy a hearty breakfast made by the lovely Mrs. Banks.

Jason bounced them down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Banks were already in the kitchen. Jason put Elizabeth down, but put his arms around her waist. "Ah, good morning Elizabeth, I see you found your present," Mr. Banks smiled.

"Yes, I did. My present scared me half to death in case you didn't hear me scream. Breakfast smells delicious, Mommy," Elizabeth laughed, her eyes gleaming.

"Yes, I thought that would be quite funny. Jason had talked me into convincing you to go upstairs to your brother's room. He had spent the night because when we had finished talking, it was well after midnight, so I offered him your brother's room for the night," Mr. Banks grinned.

"Awwww, it is great having my parents' approval of my boyfriend. Thanks Daddy," Elizabeth squealed.

"I agree," Jason said softly, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"Well of course you do! Why wouldn't you silly," Elizabeth said playfully while slapping him on the arm gently. "Anyways, thanks Dad. I appreciate it and so does Jason apparently," she continued, smiling.

"Not to be rude or anything, but can we eat breakfast before it gets cold?" Jason interrupted. All three Banks' members laughed at this.

"Sure! I made you and Elizabeth some coffee if you would like it," Mrs. Banks replied.

"Thanks! That'd be great," Jason yawned, pouring him and Elizabeth coffee. He brought Elizabeth's coffee to the table where she was sitting at. They ate breakfast together then both went upstairs to change into real clothes for the day. Jason had to borrow a t-shirt from Jake again though, so it was still slightly small on him. He wore his tennis shoes and jeans from yesterday then with Jake's olive green t-shirt. It looked really nice on him, especially with his brown eyes. He ended up spending the entire day with his girlfriend, just to be with her because he only had a certain amount of time left to actually spend with her.

Later that day, Elizabeth was explaining to Jason her plan for tomorrow to tell their friends about her moving to Hawaii. "Okay Jason, here's my plan for tomorrow: You come over to my house because we're going to go swimming then later, after we spend some time together alone, I'm going to invite the rest of the gang over and explain to them that I'm moving to Hawaii and that I'm going to college there too. Does that sound like a good plan to break the news to them?"

"Yeah definitely, as long as nothing goes wrong this time," Jason laughed.

"Hehe…." Elizabeth laughed nervously.

Sensing her nervousness, Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed it. "Hey, it'll go great! I have total confidence in you, babe. You got this," he smiled at her.

"Awwww thanks! That's so sweet of you," Elizabeth smiled, hugging him.

"You're quite welcome," he said, putting his finger underneath her chin and lifting her face towards his own. He kissed her softly, just barely brushing his lips against hers. She smiled at him, thinking to herself how grateful she was to have Jason as her boyfriend. They then hung out together for the rest of the day. Jason left and went home around midnight.

That night Jason prayed long and hard for Elizabeth and what she had to do tomorrow. He wanted it to go well for her and for the Lord to calm her nerves so she'd be able to give the news easily and not forcefully. When he had finished praying, he went to sleep soundly and dreaming only of Elizabeth. At her house, Elizabeth only dreamed of Jason that night as well. Both slept with smiles on their faces.

It was a cool, clear sunny Saturday. Elizabeth was tanning and Jason was swimming. The rest of the group was coming over, mainly so that they could just hang out but also so that Elizabeth could make her announcement. None of her friends had forgotten what she had to tell them. Jason, who had heard the door bell ring, ran to get the door even though he was still wet from swimming. "JASON! Don't get the house too wet please!" Elizabeth yelled after him. She heard a big crash not 5 minutes after she said that. She ran inside and found Jason lying on the floor, laughing. "Jason, did you slip and fall?" Elizabeth laughed disapprovingly. He just clutched his side with laughter just nodding in response to Elizabeth. She helped him up and went back outside to wait for her friends and Jason.

When the group, including Jason, walked through the house to the pool area, they were all laughing at something Jason had said, because he was just that funny. Elizabeth had gotten up from her tanning to greet her guests. "Hey guys! I'm so glad you could come!" Elizabeth said excitedly. After they all had exchanged their hellos and hugs, the boys picked up their girls in their arms, because it was Jason's idea, and despite their kicking and laughing, threw them in the pool. They then jumped in themselves, getting the girls even more wet. From that point on it was an all out splash war, boys against girls. The boys won because they ended up throwing in the girls again. They then started wrestling in the pool and Jason yelled, "Come at me bro!" so he got piled on. The girls were laughing at this.

After their water war, they went inside, changed, and Elizabeth prepared to deliver the awful news. The girls were dressed in short strapless sun dresses over their swimsuits and the guys had just thrown on t-shirts with theirs. While they were all sitting on the couches in the basement, Elizabeth piped up and said, "Hey guys, I have to tell y'all something."

Only Jason heard her so he yelled, "Hey guys Elizabeth has something to say."

"Haha thanks Jason. Well everyone, when Jason was in the hospital, I got a phone call from my dad. He said that in March we're moving to Hawaii, but I have to leave in less than 2 weeks go fly down there because I'll be attending college there. I've been dreading telling you this," Elizabeth cried, tears streaming down her face. Jason wrapped her in an affectionate hug, trying to make her feel better. She buried her face in Jason's chest, enjoying the warmth that came with it. The group was just in shock, because they all knew that Elizabeth has lived there her whole life. Sam and Katie were just crying.

"It's really upsetting I know but Jason had the idea of y'all, including him, move with me to Hawaii. I've already cleared it with my parents, as long as y'all's say yes, you can come," said Elizabeth. This last part was new news to Jason. After the announcement, everyone excluding Jason and Elizabeth called home to ask their parents. None of them answered the phone so they all had to leave messages. For the rest of the time, they all played and had fun together as best friends, but they wouldn't know until later if they could go with Elizabeth when she moved in July to Hawaii.


	12. Chapter 12 Leaving California

Chapter Twelve ~ Leaving California

Days passed by slowly, luckily for Elizabeth because she didn't want to have to leave her boyfriend and friends any sooner than she had to. She still had no idea what Jason was planning for her with her leaving and him transferring. What she did know was that none of her friends could come with her on the permanent trip. That absolutely crushed her, even though she didn't think Jason could come with her, or at least to her knowledge.

Jason was helping her carry her things to the U-Haul truck because she was packing but not leaving for another few days. She was sending her things ahead of her. She still couldn't get over the shock that she would have to leave Jason. After Jason set down a heavy box in the U-Haul, he embraced Elizabeth tightly, and said, "I need to talk to you. It's really important." Elizabeth was shocked by his tone, which was pretty strong. "Ok," she said confused. She allowed herself to be led back into the house, and up to her bedroom. Jason closed the door behind them. She didn't like the secrecy that Jason was suggesting. Sensing her nervousness, Jason eased it by saying, "I just don't want to be interrupted while I'm talking with you. That's all, I promise."

"Oh, ok," she agreed nervously.

When they had reached her room, Elizabeth sat on the bed and Jason took the desk chair. "Ok Elizabeth I have news to tell you. I have to leave tomorrow to go back to college," said Jason, very quickly. Elizabeth just sat there quietly with tears streaming down her face. She stood up and walked slowly over to Jason. She stood in front of him with open arms. He stood and embraced the hug. She buried her face in his chest, her whole body shaking with a sob. "Shhhhh, it'll be okay. We'll see each other again it'll be alright," he said in a soothing tone while stroking her hair. Elizabeth still made no verbal response. She just enjoyed the hug from her boyfriend. The horror struck her that she wouldn't see him until Christmas Break. That thought brought a fresh new wave of tears and sobs. Jason still held her, but he also smiled devilishly to himself. He couldn't wait to surprise her. When she looked up he was still grinning. She slapped him on the chest because he was smiling when she was crying. She asked surprised, "Why are you smiling?! We won't see each other until Christmas Break! And why do you have to leave earlier than me? I don't leave for another 3 days. Please tell me you're flying back?" Jason ignored all these questions and hugged her again except tighter this time. With her arms still wrapped around her neck, she kissed him. When they broke apart, there were still tears clinging to her eye lashes. Jason kissed each eye to get rid of them. It was very romantic of him.

"And in answer to your questions, yes I am flying back, I don't know why I have to leave earlier than you and I can't tell you why I'm smiling," he answered grinning.

"Well, then…" Elizabeth sighed. She sat back down on her bed fell backwards onto it. Jason smiled and laughed at this. He swooped down and picked her up. He carried her back downstairs, setting her on the railing for the stairs, kissing her lightly on the lips. On the staircase, they met Mr. Banks coming upstairs. He smiled at them and continued walking to get some of Elizabeth's things from her room. He brought out the desk chair and looked funny and Jason and Elizabeth because they were both still laughing. He just shook his head when he walked downstairs and muttered something like "Teenagers…" Jason set down Elizabeth and went back to get some more things from her room like books, desk lamp, radio, etcetera. He put it all in a box and took it outside. Elizabeth sat on the railing, watching him leave, and thinking about what the future could hold for them as a couple. She hoped that their relationship wouldn't end any time soon or maybe even at all.

When Jason came back inside to get the last few boxes from Elizabeth's room, she was smiling at him. He smiled back while laughing. Neither had any idea why they were. Jason went back upstairs and came down with the very last box. Elizabeth walked out with him to the truck to put it in. After he put the box in and arranged everything to fit in the truck, he wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist and pulled her closer to him, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck interlocking her fingers behind it, and then kissed him longer and more passionately than before.

Elizabeth's dad accidently walked outside at that moment and saw them doing this. He didn't get mad at all, surprisingly he understood it. When they broke apart, Elizabeth noticed her dad was standing there. She started to say something but her dad just smiled, holding up his hand to stop her words from being said. He was proud of her for making good and wise decisions with her boyfriend. She understood what he was saying through his smile. She smiled back and put both her arms around Jason's waist. Mr. Banks took his leave and Jason hugged Elizabeth again. He put his arm around her shoulder and guided her inside.

When they were inside, Jason had to talk to her again. It was a serious conversation; they had been having a lot of those recently. They went into the living room to talk. Elizabeth curled up in the recliner and Jason sat on the couch. "Okay Elizabeth you know I have to leave tomorrow. I have an 8o'clock flight but can I sleep over tonight? I'll go home, you can come pick me up with my stuff then we come back here until tomorrow. Then in the morning I have one last breakfast with my very special girl," Jason suggested, winking.

"Ummm I'll have to ask my dad," Elizabeth said laughing.

"Ask me what exactly?" Mr. Banks said just entering the room.

"Jason wants to sleep over tonight. Is that okay Daddy?" pleaded Elizabeth.

"I…. I guess so that's fine, just behave, you two!" Mr. Banks said strongly.

"Yes sir," said both Jason and Elizabeth smiling.

"Thank you Daddy!" Elizabeth said hugging her dad. She then hugged Jason as well. That evening Jason was going to take Elizabeth out to have one special night with her before he left.

After they watched like an hour of TV together, Jason mentioned his idea to her. "I had this idea for us to do together as our last special night together. I'm going to take you to a movie then to dinner afterwards. Then we could come home or go for a walk in the park or whatever you want to do, I don't care what we do, I just want to spend time with you," said Jason.

"That sounds amazing! I can't wait," Elizabeth squealed.

"I just thought of this instead. How about a sunset picnic at the beach? It'd be very romantic!" Jason suggested.

"I'd love it! That sounds amazing," Elizabeth smiled. "Let me change then we can be off."

"Okay, I'll be waiting here for you," Jason said. Elizabeth then went upstairs to change for her sunset picnic with Jason. She changed her outfit to a flowy teal blue shirt with white flare jeans and black sandals. It was perfect for that summery evening weather that was like warm with a chilled breeze. She came back downstairs all ready to go. While she had been getting ready, Jason packed the food for their picnic. They were going to eat BLT's. To drink they would have coke. They took Elizabeth's car but Jason drove. He drove them to the beach, where they would find a hill looking at the sunset without trees blocking the view.

When they got to the perfect spot, Elizabeth stepped out first with the picnic basket, just taking in the scenery. "It's beautiful," she whispered barely audible. She took hold of Jason's hand and he led her to the perfect spot on the hill. Jason laid out the blanket on the sand and they both sat on it. Elizabeth set out the food, arranging it nicely. Jason prayed over their food and they both began eating. The sunset was really pretty. There were blends of red, purple, orange, and yellow in the sky. It was relaxing, or at least that's how it seemed to Elizabeth. She paused while eating to enjoy the scenery. She took out her phone and took pictures. Then she sent them to Jason and her Dad. Jason's phone rang with the text message. He laughed when he saw who it was from. He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Elizabeth smiled and hugged him. He put one arm around her shoulders and let it rest there. Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder. The sunset didn't last long and it got dark really fast. Elizabeth called her dad asking if she and Jason could go on a moonlight walk.

"Hey Daddy, I was just calling to see if I could go on a moonlight walk with Jason. Is that okay?" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Well, I'm not sure because I'm not comfortable with you and a guy alone in the dark," Mr. Banks pondered.

"Yeah but its Jason, it's not like you don't know him. You trust me with him don't you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes I do. But can I talk to Jason for a minute please?" Mr. Banks asked.

"Sure, here he is," Elizabeth said curiously.

"Hello, sir, you wished to speak to me?" Jason asked uneasily.

"Yes I did thank you. I'm considering allowing you to take my daughter on a moonlight walk. I actually think that it's very romantic and considerate of you, Jason. But I'll allow it as long as you do nothing outside normal boundaries and you have her home by midnight, otherwise you'll have me to answer to," Mr. Banks considered unsurely.

"Yes sir, I promise to treat her with the upmost respect as if she was a princess," Jason said happily.

"Thank you Jason. May I speak to her again? Thanks," Mr. Banks said.

"Darling, you may go on the walk with Jason. Just be careful. I love you," Mr. Banks said.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Daddy! Bye, love you too," Elizabeth squealed, hanging up.

They packed up their picnic stuff and put it back in Jason's truck. Jason took her hand and they began their walk on the beach. The moon lit up the water. It was an amazing sight. Jason took off his shoes and rolled up his jeans and ran into the water. Elizabeth followed but only getting her feet barely wet. Jason took her hand again and led her farther into the water. She pulled back though, not wanting to get anymore wet than just her feet. When Jason tried again to lead her in the water she told him, "Jason, I don't want to go in any farther. I'm sorry." He heard her but didn't respond. He walked out of the water and picked up his shoes in one hand and took hold of Elizabeth's hand in the other. She smiled at him and held tightly to his hand, never wanting it to leave hers. They continued to walk down the shore side.

As they were walking, the wind began to pick up really fast. Jason had to yell over the wind, "I think there's a storm picking up! We better get back to the truck fast!" Elizabeth nodded her head and they began running back. Then the downpour came. It was raining really hard and the wind was pushing it sideways. There was a lot of thunder and lightning. The sky lit up pretty bright with the lightning. Luckily, there wasn't a hurricane, just a pretty bad storm. They finally reached the truck. Neither of them got in though. Elizabeth thought this was the perfect opportunity to have one of those romantic water kisses. Jason's hand was still in hers while he was looking for her car keys. She grabbed his other hand to stop him from fiddling around, looking for the keys. The thunder had subsided along with the lightning, so they could hear each other talk now.

Jason confused at why she had stopped him from finding his keys, asked, "What are you doing? Don't you want to get in the car?" Elizabeth put her hand on his cheek and just said, "Jason, stop." He understood what she was saying, because her eyes revealed all. He put both hands on her waist while she put both hands around his neck. They smiled at each other and had one of their best kisses they had ever shared. Elizabeth had a hard time continuing with it because she was smiling so much. She controlled her facial expressions and kissed him again. After they broke apart, they just stared at each other smiling. Even though he was dripping wet, she thought he was the best thing she had ever seen. Jason rewrapped his hands around her waist, hugging her. Elizabeth hugged him too, her arms around his neck and her chin resting on his shoulder. They let go of each other and Jason opened her door. There were towels in the back seat of the car, ironically enough. They both sat on one, not wanting to ruin the leather seats in the car.

Jason took Elizabeth home. They let themselves in because they knew her parents were asleep upstairs. Both were chilled from being wet, so after they put their stuff from the picnic away, they quietly tiptoed upstairs to change. Jason changed faster than Elizabeth, so he had gone back downstairs and waited for her, while sitting on the couch. He changed his clothes so now he was wearing a different pair of black sleep pants and a purple t-shirt. Elizabeth came down in blue, green, red, and yellow short plaid pajamas shorts with a navy blue tank top. Jason was watching a movie on T.V. so Elizabeth curled up on the couch beside him and quickly fell asleep. It had been an exhausting day for the both of them.

About an hour later, Jason looked at his phone and realized the time. It was 3am! Jason gently woke up Elizabeth and told her this. She seemed surprised, well as much as one could after just being woken up. "Carry me," she said softly, like a little child would to their parents. Jason gently picked her up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. He laid her on her bed and drew the covers over her. He leaned down and kissed her goodnight, then went to Jake's room to sleep. As he thought about what tomorrow would hold, he became worried about Elizabeth. He guessed he would have to find out.

He woke up at 6am, remembering that he had an 8o'clock flight out to Hawaii. He was excited but at the same time too sad, because he had to leave Elizabeth early. He got himself dressed in his own clothes this time and quietly crept out of the room and downstairs to eat something before his trip. It was around 7am when he got down there. Everyone else was already awake. When Elizabeth saw Jason walk sleepily into the kitchen, she ran at him, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the mouth. He just held her in that position for at least 5 minutes, never wanting to let go. He gently set her down and went to eat his own breakfast. She followed him and sat down right beside him even though she had already eaten her breakfast. The time went by really fast and within 20 minutes Jason already had to leave to get to his plane on time. Elizabeth was going to drive to him to the airport.

It took about 5 minutes to get to the airport because the Banks lived so close to it. They got there about 20 minutes until his flight left. Elizabeth held his hand all the way in and up to the gate. She never wanted to let go. Salty tears came to her eyes as they got closer and closer to the gate because that meant Jason's time to leave was coming faster and faster.

When they reached the gate, Jason took a quick glance at Elizabeth's face. He saw the tears streaming down her face and felt remorse for leaving her early. But he knew when he saw her again, they would be very happy together; she just didn't know it yet. He saw some chairs by the gate and pulled her over to sit with him. They sat down and Jason pulled her into a tight hug. Jason still had 10 minutes to be on the plane. He let go of her and held her hand. She started to say, "Jason, I…..", but she never finished because he cut her off with a kiss. Then they heard on the loud speaker now boarding. It was Jason's plane. She kissed him again and hugged him really tightly. He then left to board the plane. She ran after him and planted another kiss on his lips. Then she let him go. He yelled at her as, he was walking backwards, "Elizabeth, I love you! And don't worry; I'll see you sooner than you think! Goodbye!" Then he left through the gate, barely making it. She watched his plane take off. She then returned home, with tears still streaming down her face. She felt like just sulking for the next 2 days, but she knew she couldn't. She had to finish getting ready for her flight out to Hawaii.

When her packing was completely done later that night, her phone rang. It was Jason. She couldn't believe it so she let it ring for a little bit. At the last ring, she picked it up saying, "Hey."

"Oh good you answered. I was beginning to think you wouldn't," Jason said gratefully.

"Yeah, so did y'all get there safely? You called earlier than I expected," Elizabeth said happily.

"Yeah, we did get here safely. And sorry about that, we landed way earlier than I expected too. But umm how are things without me there?" Jason laughed.

"It's absolutely dreadful! I miss you so much!" Elizabeth said sadly.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I miss you a lot too," Jason said. "But I'll see you sooner than you think. I love you. I gotta go now, I'm sorry. I wish I could have talked to you longer."

"It's alright. I love you too. Talk to you later," she said hanging up. After she hung up, she curled up on her bed and started sobbing. She missed Jason so much. She wondered what he meant about seeing him sooner than she thought. With that in mind, she took a nap for a couple hours.

When she woke up, the first thing she saw was a text from Jason. She opened the message and it read, "Good morning, beautiful! " She laughed at this and responded back, "Hello handsome! How are you?" He responded with "I' m doing pretty well. I miss you a lot though!" Elizabeth typed. "I miss you a lot too! I can't wait to see you again." Jason replied. "Same here! But how's college going? I bet you're doing fabulous!" Elizabeth responded. "It's going pretty well. My classes are fairly difficult though, so I have a lot of studying to do. That's why I haven't been able to talk much since I left, I'm sorry. " Jason replied. "That's alright. I figured you would be pretty busy with a college life and all….." Elizabeth responded. "Speaking of being busy, I actually have to go now. I'm meeting with some friends to study for our big history test tomorrow. So I'll talk to you soon. Bye!" Jason texted back. Elizabeth responded, "Bye "

The next day Elizabeth woke up around 6am to prepare for her flight that left at 8am. As she was getting dressed, her phone rang. Naturally it was her boyfriend, Jason, calling. She answered it, "Hey! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too! I can't wait to see my beautiful girlfriend again. I haven't kissed you for 3 whole days now! It's been awful," Jason said, sounding hoarse and stuffy.

"Awwww you sound awful! Do you have a cold? And I know! I've longed to have your arms around me again. I miss hearing your heart beat and feeling your warmth in the hugs you've given me," said Elizabeth.

"That's sweet of you! I miss you too! And yeah I do have a cold. It hasn't really gotten any better either," said Jason.

Elizabeth's dad yelled in the background, "Elizabeth, honey, you need to get going!"

Elizabeth started crying, "Jason, I have to go. My plane leaves soon. I love you! Bye!"

"I love you too! We'll be together again soon, don't worry. God will make the time short. Bye! Call me when you touch down," Jason said.

"I will, I promise. Good-bye!" Elizabeth hung up. She quickly wiped her tears, fixed her makeup, and ran downstairs to leave. She texted Jake and told him that she was leaving now and to pray for her and her flight. She hugged her mom goodbye, who was crying. Her dad, who was already waiting in the car, yelled for her because they had to go otherwise she'd miss her flight. She ran to the car and her dad drove her to the airport. She called Jason back, but he didn't answer, so she left a message explaining that she was leaving on her flight now and that'd she talk to him later. The drive was short, so it didn't take very long to get to the airport. Elizabeth had about 15 minutes until she had to board her flight, so she tried calling Jason again. He didn't answer again so she left another message. She told him that she loved him and missed him and she couldn't wait to see him again. She also told him that she was boarding her plane now. Elizabeth hung up and put her phone away in her carry-on bag. She hugged and kissed her dad good bye and ran through Gate 2 and boarded the plane.

She fell asleep on the plane, and while she was sleeping, she was dreaming, naturally of course about Jason. In her dream, she was riding in a car with someone. She couldn't make out the face, but soon realized that it was Jason, seeing as it was his car they were riding in. When she figured that out, his face came into focus and it wasn't fuzzy anymore. She leaned in and kissed him. Jason made a really weird face after breaking the kiss, like he was disgusted with it. Elizabeth noticed this to be out of normal, so her face showed confusion. She tried to talk to him, but her voice wasn't working. He seemed to figure this out too, and was angry by it. He had a look of frustration on his face, and decided to write down what he wanted to say to her on a piece of paper. She saw him writing a lot and couldn't figure out what he had to say so badly that it had to be written on a piece of paper. When he finished writing, he showed it to her. The piece of paper said "We're through. It just wasn't working out. I'm not happy with our relationship, and you're not that satisfying. I'm sorry Elizabeth." Jason's face was one of steel, hard, cold, and uncaring. Elizabeth had silent tears streaming down her face, just in confusion. She didn't know what to do, so being one last desperate effort; she leaned in again, kissing Jason. In this kiss, she conveyed all her love and affection she felt towards him. Jason found himself to be kissing her back and wanting more. Elizabeth's hands slipped up into his hair, messing it up, and her fingers getting tangled in it. Jason's hands went in under her shirt and slipping around her waist. Elizabeth felt this, got warm in the face, especially because his hands were warm and comforting. They only broke apart to breathe, seeing as both of them had run out of breath in that kiss. Elizabeth thought that they were going to be back together, but when she looked up into Jason's face, she met the same expression, cold, unsatisfied, and hard. That's when the real Elizabeth woke up from her dream/nightmare.

When she woke up, they were about ready to land the plane. "I was asleep for that long? Wow… I hope my dream/nightmare doesn't come true. That was a pretty amazing kiss though. Man, I miss Jason," she thought. Interrupting her thoughts, her phone vibrated in her hand with a text message. It was from Jason. She flipped out while in her seat on the plane. The text message read "Hey babe. I just got all your messages you left. Sorry for not calling you back. I miss you a lot too. Remember, I'll see you sooner than you think! Love you too much, Jason." This brought tears to her eyes, but when she felt the plane descending, she knew she had no time for crying. She quickly wiped her eyes, fixed her makeup with what she had with her and her carry-on, and unbuckled her seatbelt with the plane coming to a complete stop. She walked off the plane and walked into the terminal. There she heard someone yelling her name. She turned around to see who was calling her name. She couldn't believe what she saw. She rubbed her eyes a couple of times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She wasn't. She ran towards him as fast as she could without running into people. "JASON!" she yelled with joy. He ran at her too, reaching her with outstretched arms, wrapping them around her waist. He kissed her full force in a form of greeting. She kissed him right back, her fingers getting lost in his hair. He was holding her, her legs wrapped around his waist to keep a hold on him. His hands slid gently down her sides to her waist and slipped under her shirt. It was just like in her dream. She smiled at the thought of this. They both had to stop "greeting" each other to breathe. They pressed their foreheads together, looking deep into each other's eyes smiling. They were very happy to be back together. No words were exchanged, least not by mouth. They lightly kissed again. Jason just held her. After about 5 minutes, he put her down and they went to get her luggage. Jason took her luggage out to his car and they drove to the college together.


	13. Author's Note Sorry!

Author's Note

Hey guys! Sorry I havent updated in like foreveerrrr... I'm having writers block... I dont want to spoil what I have written for chapter 13 yet but I need ideas! PM me or review of what you think Jason and Elizabeth should do next in their new lives! I'm open to any ideas and I will take them all into consideration. If I think that your idea will fit in my story well, I'll respond to it with a PM back! Thanks so much guys!

love yall!

~brharrypotter7


End file.
